The End is Nigh
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: The 2nd part to Apocalyptic.After the threat Circle Daybreak decide to kick it into high gear and make sure that they are prepared for the upcoming Apocalypse.When it comes will they be ready?One way to find out.Rated for future context.R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Extra Training

This is the 2nd story to Apocalyptic. It is called The End is Nigh and hope you guys like it. Like the 1st one the key is the same and also like the 1st will there will be the same characters and I will try to finish it quickly. The only difference is that in the 1st one I didn't state the last Wild Power because I didn't think I would do a 2nd story so 2 new OC characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World only my OC's.

Key:

"Regular talking"

"_emphasis"_

'_Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_ (in thoughts and telepathy emphasis is regular)

Change in point of view

_-*- _scene change (sometimes I will state the change, it will be like this; -*- "…" -*-)

* * *

The dead line rang on. Everyone remained quiet as they stared at the phone. Catalina peeled herself off of Red Fern and stepped forward. "Told you it was danger." She said matter-of-factly.

Thierry sighed and pressed the speaker button thus cutting off the sound. Thierry started to stare off into the distance. That was not good. Even though it was just a single threat via phone lines that was still not good. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn his head and look, he knew it was Hannah. He could feel her concern and he could feel her fear. Thierry's hand reached up and rested on top of her hers. "We have to work fast." He said suddenly. He turned his attention to each of the Wild Powers. "Practice, now. Keep practicing until you can't any more. This call just increased our danger." The Wild Powers nodded and quickly left the room without another word. Their soulmates followed as well. Thierry then looked at Catalina and Red Fern. "Before you do anything we need to have you situated in a room and then you can rest for a bit if you wish."

Catalina shook her head. "I'll go train with the Wild Powers. I need to fully understand their powers for me to work alongside them." She looked at Red Fern with soft hazel eyes. "Could you please get the room ready?" Red Fern was about to object when Catalina spoke again, not out loud but mentally. _'Red Fern I need you to that for me. The danger for everyone just rose and I've _never _had a prophecy that turned out so quickly. So please… Please do that for me.' _She smiled at him. _'I just know that the moment I come back I will take a shower and crash.' _

Red Fern smiled slightly but he still didn't like it. He was going to keep his promise to Circle Regeneration, he is _not _taking any risks that might hurt Catalina but he knew that to protect her he had to let her do this. He didn't like it but he is going to let her go. "Alright Catalina. I'll fix everything up."

"Thank you Red Fern." She reached out to him and he did the same in return. They held hands and the tiniest flame ignited between them. _We're getting used to it now… _Catalina thought with no emotion. She was neither sad nor happy. She was both. She was happy that it wasn't distracting them from each other but she was happy because she will never feel that same flame again. Like the flame when they first touched, or the flame in the library, or in the shack when they had their second kiss. She sighed and turned away, her hand falling lightly to her side.

Red Fern

My hand clenched up into a fist and it fell limply to my side. Catalina disappeared then into the other room leaving me alone with the rest of Circle Daybreak. I exhaled loudly and to me it almost sounded like a groan. I clapped my hand together then and looked around the room. "So… Where do we stay?"

Moments later I was in front of Catalina's and my room. Hannah actually was the one to walk me down. "The Wild Powers' soulmates will probably lave in a moment." She said before I opened the door. I looked at her and my hand on the doorknob twitched slightly. She sighed quietly. "If you hurry maybe you can go with them."

I smiled at her. "As much as I would love to… Catalina asked me to stay here and make the room all ready. She told me the moment she comes back she's taking a shower and crash."

Hannah smiled back at me. It was a nice smile and it sort of distracted me from her birthmark. It was just so cool looking. I almost want one. "Alright. Well, tonight we're having Pizza Hut for dinner."

"Alright!" I cheered. I don't remember when the last time I had Pizza Hut. Hannah chuckled at my reaction. "Thank Hannah." I said suddenly. "I'll just prepare the room and I don't know," I shrugged, "maybe I'll look around."

Hannah looked shocked for a moment then realization hit her face. The first time I came here I didn't get the tour. I was sent off to Florida immediately, a trip I thought I would hate completely but ended up loving it. I grinned and Hannah looked at me weirdly. I cleared my throat but my grin did not leave my face. She then nodded. "Hope you get everything ready quickly. If you need anything try and find someone. They'll help."

"Thanks again Hannah." She nodded once more and made her way down the hallway. With the grin still plastered on my face I walked into the room. My jaw dropped. It looked almost like Catalina's room, the layout I mean. It was much smaller than her enormous room but it was amazingly the same layout, almost. The king sized bed was on the right wall with an armor directly in front and there was a computer on the back left hand corner—it was a corner desk— and one door to the immediate right . I guessed it was a bathroom or a closet, probably a closet. Like my room down in Florida the bathroom was probably down the hall somewhere. Dragging in the stuff into the room and letting the door close behind me I decided to walk to that door first to see what it really was. I reached the door in no time and opened it. It revealed a bathroom. It was new and cleaned and maybe even refurbished. It was a good sized bathroom. There was a shower in the back wall and it took the whole wall. There was a counter on the wall in front of the door. It was a 2-sink sink stainless steel with marble countertop and oak wood cabinets with 6 doors to open to the bottom compartments. The mirror above the cabinets was as long as the counter itself. There was though a medicine cabin smack dad in the middle of that mirror. It was positioned in the middle of the mirror at the location of the middle of the counter— if that makes any sense at all. The toilet was to the immediate right of the door. I thought of it as an awkward place to put a toilet but I soon found the reason of its placing. To the left of the door was yet another door. Opening it and flipping a switch on the wall I saw a walk in closet that was probably the same size of the bathroom. My guess was that the closet took one half of the back wall and the bathroom took the other. What I didn't understand was why there wasn't a door from the bedroom straight to the closet. I shrugged and left the bathroom. I left the lights on for I knew I would just go back in to put clothes in.

Moments passed and I had the bedroom all ready. I carried the bathroom supplies into said room and started placing them in their spots. I completely amazed myself. _Just two days staying in the same room with Catalina and I already know where all of her stuff's supposed to go. _(An: Before Catalina and Red Fern left to go to Vegas they stayed 2 extra days to make sure everything was alright before they left.) I shuddered softly as I placed her tampons and pads in the cabinets. I shook myself out and closed the door. _This is also what happens when you don't live with women for centuries. Heh… I'm-a wuss._ I taunted myself. I threw Catalina's clothes luggage on the bed. She has one of those sets of luggage that have 4 different sizes. She only brought the extra large and the large one. I stopped myself. That's a whole bunch of stuff what am I talking about? I unzipped the luggage. I immediately went to work on taking out the clothes and shaking them out and placing them on the many hangers I saw in the closet. Once I reached the bottom of the luggage I grinned. I pulled out a pair of hot pink thong panties with red hearts on the print and black lace. "Where did she hide _this_?"

Catalina

I looked around the desert. "This is so perfect." I said. Delos scoffed and his soulmate Maggie shook her head and held onto his arm. I felt giddy as I stood before all four Wild Powers. I couldn't believe it. Me, in front of the Wild Powers. I felt a big smile creep onto my face, all thoughts of danger escaped my mind. "So, what training do you guys do?"

Jezebel, or Jez, stretched. "We just do a little exercise, cut ourselves, and shoot some stuff. The works."

"Sounds like something I would say." Morgead mumbled beside her.

"That pretty much sums it up." Illiana shrugged. "Though I really dislike the blood part." She shuddered. "I can't stand the sight of blood."

"You should be used to it by now." Delos said. "We've been training for how long?"

"Well excuse me for my shakiness with blood." Illiana said coolly.

Maggie groaned. "You two always have this argument. Don't you just not do it anymore?"

"Because they are both broken records." Conan the last Wild Power said. He is the only shapeshifter with Wild Power abilities. His skin tone was mocha colored and his dark brown hair almost looked blonde in the light. His eyes are what really peaked my interest. They were red, not light red but dark bright red. The eyes you would associate with the bad guy. He, like Illiana, didn't have a soulmate. I feel sorry for him because all the girls were scared because of his eyes. That surprised Circle daybreak since they heard that he actually had a soulmate, truth of the matter was that he was protecting his best friend which was also a shapeshifter and his soulmate. He pushed his torso forward and his backed cracked. His torso fell back in line as he started cracking his neck and fingers. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to practice using the blue fire in my cheetah form. Thank you." Then the transformation started as his body started getting smaller and his skin was being replaced by fur.

"Hey Conan," Morgead said, "guess what?" Conan growled softly. "By your name I would have thought you were a wolf not a kitty cat." Conan shook his cheetah head and ran a little farther out. _It was true though_, I said to myself, _Conan does mean wolf. I wondered if his parents wanted him to become a wolf but he decided to be a cheetah._

I didn't notice that 10 minutes passed until Maggie shook me. "Catalina! For God's sake girl. Zoned out there?"

"Sorry." I said. "I was just wondering about Conan's name."

"Well whatever you thought is probably right." Morgead said tiredly.

"What?" I asked him. "That his parents wanted him to be a wolf?"

"Exactly." He said. "Conan here became a cheetah to try to impress this female shapeshifter who was, you guessed it, a cheetah."

"Sadly," Maggie chimed in, "she didn't find that impressive and there you go. A wolf-cheetah."

"Wolf-cheetah?" I asked them.

Morgead nodded. "That's his nickname. It started when we met the dude. We heard his name and was about to call him a wolf when he said 'cheetah'."

Maggie nodded. "It was just 'cheetah' so it came out to be wolf-cheetah."

"That's…" I was at a loss of words. That was somewhat cool yet very unnerving for some reason. I quickly shook my head. "I'm going to train."

"Alright." They both told me. I backed up and started to change. In seconds I was in my wolf form and I stood onto my back paws. I took a deep whiff of air in my nose and smelled all the wonderful scents of the desert. Then my ears moved forward as I heard breath escape from both Morgead and Maggie. I looked at them and saw that they had their mouths hanging slightly and their faces were turned upwards. I heard a loud boom and I looked out into the desert. I saw all four of the Wild Powers stare at me. I got uncomfortable very quick and I fell onto my fours.

Jez was the first to speak. "Damn! Catalina is that you?"

Delos ran a hand through his hair and he shook his head slowly. "I've never seen anything like that- like her." Conan only stared.

I closed my eyes and sent out a message to each of them. _'We've got to train so instead of staring at me of who I am the only one of my kind and it is logical that I am different. Besides… It's making me uncomfortable.'

* * *

_

So, there's the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Moments

The seven came back to Thierry's mansion at around 9pm. They would have gotten there earlier if they all weren't hungry. They stopped shortly at fast food chains to get the food. Catalina dumped the many empty bags in the trashcan. Red Fern who was watching her scoffed. "I saved three pizza slices for you."

Catalina looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Thank you though." Red Fern only rolled his eyes and shot a smile at her. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. "Come on Red Fern… "She said in a husky voice. She placed her elbows on the counter, placed her head in her hands and looked at him. "You know I appreciate you. The least you can do is give me a little slack."

"Heh," he said as he slowly stood from his seat. "The only slack I'm giving you is a—"

"Hey Red Fern, Catalina." Rowan said as she approached the two.

Red Fern softly slammed his fist into the counter. "Damn… not one moment…" He mumbled.

Catalina giggled slightly and looked to Rowan. "Yes?"

"I heard about your form at training today from Illiana." She leaned a hip on a counter. "Sounds interesting."

Catalina shrugged. "I guess it is but you know it's no big deal for me."

Rowan nodded. "But it's weird to those who haven't seen it yet."

"This is mostly everyone except me and the people who went to training." Red Fern added.

Rowan nodded again. "That's why I'm assembling all of the people here to see your form at sometime if it's ok with you."

"Of course. I think that's a great idea Rowan."

Rowan once again nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey Rowan? How's your sisters and Ash?"

"They're fine. Kestrel thinks that Conan is one hot shifter but she wouldn't even think about going with him anywhere and Jade and Mark are doing fine and Ash… Ash well he just stays pasted to Mary-Lynette and always kisses her so I think he's fine."

Catalina laughed and looked at Red Fern. "So if you were to leave me for almost a whole year and a half you would do that?"

Red Fern who had closed his eyes opened one and looked at both girls with it. "Heh…" He then closed his eye again.

Rowan shook her head. "Is that what you say to your soulmate?"

Catalina giggled. "Trust me, that's just his way of saying yes."

Rowan herself giggled. "You are just like Ash, Quinn and Morgead. Those three don't like talking about being soulmates but when it comes to being alone with their soulmate," she shook her head slowly, a big smile on her face, "its best if you leave the room."

Red Fern groaned slightly and opened both of his eyes to look at Rowan. "Rowan? Why don't you stab yourself with wood?"

"No." She simply answered. "Anyways, I'm going to be off now. Bye you guys."

"Bye Rowan." Catalina waved.

"Good riddance." Red Fern said as he leaned on the counter. Rowan on the other hand waved at the two and walked away. After she disappeared behind the doorway Red Fern said, "I thought she'd never leave."

Catalina smiled and walked around the counter. "Come on Red Fern. Show me to the room so I can take a shower."

"It's going to cost ya."

"Red Fern I—"Lips pressed onto hers. Her breath suddenly escaped her as she kissed Red Fern back. The kiss was soft and passionate and sweet. They broke apart in seconds and Red Fern led Catalina down the hall hand-in-hand.

They reached the room and Red Fern opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks and walked in with Red Fern following and closing the door behind them. Catalina stretched. "The closet is in the bathroom weirdly enough. And I placed some towels and wash clothes in there and everything's in there." Red Fern started. "So you can go in the bathroom and get your stuff in there."

"Thanks. I'll be out later." She disappeared into the bathroom the door closing and locking behind her.

Red Fern waited until her heard the shower running. He practically sprinted to the bed and pulled forward the right side of pillows. _It's still there. _Red Fern thought as his hand covered a black necklace box. He pulled it up and pushed the pillows back in their proper place. He opened the box to make sure the necklace was still there. He smiled as he looked at the necklace. It was a simple yet elegant necklace. It was made from thin black sting that is tightly braided and there are sphere jade beads near the bottom part of the necklace. There weren't that many beads; there were four beads on each side and in the middle of those four beads blown jade that turned green and to him was shaped like a vase. In total that was eight beads but that's not all. At the bottom of the necklace a dream catcher like bead was just above the vital piece of jade. It was a one inch long jade horse that was in mid leap with its legs straight out. Red Fern gently passed a finger over the horse. He knew Catalina would love this for her favorite stone was jade and her favorite animal is a horse so he killed two birds with one stone. The shower then stopped and Red Fern hastily placed the lid back on the box and placed both of his hands behind his back. Seconds later the door opened to reveal Catalina who wore only a nighttime tank top (An: It's like a PJ shirt but it's in the form of a tank top) and shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Red Fern's breath just vanished then. He saw her before in her nighttime attire but it just hits him every time. "Had a nice shower?"

"Yes, thank you." She looked at him them and confusion hit her face. "Why are you standing like that?"

"Standing like what?"

"Like that… With your hands behind your back." She started walking towards him. "What are you hiding?"

Red Fern stepped back which caused Catalina to stop. "I'm not hiding anything."

Catalina started glaring at him. She placed her hands on her hips. "What are you hiding from me?"

Red Fern smiled at her. He knew that she knew that he had something and that he was teasing her about it. To him that's the fun part to her… not so much. "Catalina, I'm not hiding anything." He repeated.

"Red Fern!" She said as she quickly closed the space. She then tried to looks behind his back and Red Fern kept on moving. "Stop—Stop moving!"

Red Fern laughed and while one hand held the box behind him the other rested on her shoulder. "Catalina, you're starting to look idiotic."

"Let me see what the fuck it is Red Fern!"

"Ok, now you're just getting pissed."

"Red Fern!" Her eyes started turning purple. Red Fern chuckled softly and revealed the box to her. Catalina gasped and any remnants of purple disappeared. She looked at his face. "Red Fern…" She looked back at the box. "What's this?" There was happiness in her voice and they both knew it.

Red Fern gently pushed the box in her hands. "Open it and find out." With his hand still on her shoulder he moved around to stand behind her.

Catalina chuckled softly. She felt like a child at Christmas and she was enjoying it. She placed her right hand on the lid and slowly pulled it up. The moment she saw the necklace tears of joy streamed down her face. "Red Fern… It's beautiful."

"Let me." He simply said as he pulled the necklace up and slipped it over her head. It slipped down to her shoulders and with her free hand she held the horse in her hand and stared at it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She turned so suddenly that Red Fern had to take his hand off her shoulder. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her left hand still holding the box.

Red Fern smiled sweetly at her. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. "I'm glad you love it and I love you too." He bent his head down and the two shared yet another soft kiss. Red Fern pulled away first and Catalina tugged forward on his neck. "Catalina, I have to take a shower too you know." Catalina whined and Red Fern chuckled. "Later…" He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back. Her arms fell to her side. He then nodded at her and walked to the bathroom.

Before the door closed Catalina said, "You ruined the mood you know." Red Fern simply waved a hand and the door closed behind him. She shook her head softly and she took the jade horse again in her hand. Then her hand closed over it as Catalina stumbled over to the bed.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Worry

Catalina fell onto the bed. That moment she remembers the first night Red Fern stayed in the bunker. The night she fainted and desperately needed blood. She closed her eyes at the thought of the argument they had. It seemed so distant yet it was only a few days away. She waited for her body and mind to shut down like they did last time but it never happen, instead she had another premonition.

-*- Inside Catalina's mind -*-

She stood at the base of her mind, the beautiful quad-colored glacier that is her mind. Like any other premonition she floated _into _the glacier and felt all of her power and energy just drain out of her body and move into that glacier. Then everything went white. Seconds later an image started to fade in. Catalina floated in front of what looked like a big projector screen. She blinked when the picture came fully into view. It was a picture of a horse, just a regular horse. Catalina thought that strange since this premonition felt different. _No, _she thought, _it _is_ different. This is not right. _Her thoughts echoed in her mind, it was mystifying. Then the horse started to run and it jumped and it changed into her necklace. Catalina immediately held the jade horse around her neck in her hand. _What is this? Is this premonition about me? _The necklace then shattered. Then the image of the horse came up again and it too shattered. It shattered like glass with shards flying everywhere. The shards from both the necklace and the horse all crashed together. Catalina then started hyperventilating for some reason. Her pulse quickened and so did her breathing. _What's happening? _She thought frantically, the echoed thoughts just adding to her anxiety. Then as the shards continued to come together a small light was started to shine in the middle of the pile. Catalina squinted her eyes to see well. The light grew in size and as it did it became slightly brighter. Catalina brought her other hand up to shield her eyes from the light. As she did that a form or a being was started to appear in the light. Catalina moved forward. _Who is that? _She thought in amazement. Then everything went black.

-*- Back in the room -*-

"Catalina!" Red Fern shook Catalina by the shoulders. She wasn't breathing and her arm fell limp just moments ago. "Catalina!" He had just came out of the shower and there was Catalina on the bed. "Catalina, please. Wake up!" He was starting to become hysterical as the girl he was holding on to gave no signs of life. "Please…" He sobbed. "Catalina, come back to me."

Catalina slowly sucked in air and her eyes snapped open. They were shining purple and she rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Red Fern?"

"Catalina." Red Fern brought her into a hug. _'Are you alright? What happened to you?'_

'_I… I don't really know. I think I had a premonition but it was different than usual.'_

'_Why? Why was it different?'_

'_Well usually it gives me exactly what was going to happen. Like the phone ringing today for example. But this time it gave me… something else.'_

'_What Catalina? What did you see?'_

'_I don't know Red Fern.' _Her mental voice sobbed. _'I don't know.'_

They sat there in each others' arms until a knock was heard at the door. "Are you alright in there?" Kestrel's voice ranged.

"Are you guys alright?" Jade's voice asked with concern.

"Catalina. Red Fern." Rowan called out.

The two separated from each other. Catalina looked at the door. "They must be our neighbors."

Red Fern stood and walked over to the door. He then opened it. "Hey guys." He saw not only the sisters but Ash, Mary-Lynnette and Mark.

"'Hey guys'?" Ash asked. "We heard you yell and all you say is 'hey guys'?"

'_Don't tell them about the premonition.' _Catalina sent to Red Fern. _'I don't want the Circle worrying about something I don't know about. Besides, it may have been unimportant.'_

'_Catalina, you almost died. You stopped breathing.'_

'_I did?'_

'_Yes. That's why I woke you. I thought you were… dead.'_

'…'

"Hey." Mary-Lynette snapped her fingers in front of Red Fern's face. "Earth to Red Fern. What happened in there?"

"… Catalina… had a bad fall. She slipped in the bathroom and hit her head hard. I thought she was knocked unconscious or cracked open her skull and I panicked. Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about that." Mark said. "We were still awake playing Monopoly."

"Are you sure you two are alright?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Kestrel agreed. "Maybe we should get in there and make sure—"

"No." Red Fern interrupted. "We're fine. Catalina's fine. She just needs rest. If she's not fine tomorrow then I'll take her to the hospital or something like that."

The six in front of him stared. "Alright." Rowan said. "If you're sure."

"Yes thank you."

"Ok." Rowan nodded. "Good night."

Red Fern nodded as well. "Good night to all of you." He received good nights from the group and closed the door when they left. He then locked the door and turned to face Catalina but she wasn't there. "Catalina?" He called out.

"I'm in the bathroom." The bathroom door was open.

Red Fern quickly made his way to the doorway. "Catalina." He stared at her while she checked her eyes. "Catalina… what are you doing?"

She looked at him through the mirror. "If you said I almost died I wanted to make sure I didn't need any blood. Sometimes if I need blood my eyes will start to show grey." She turned to face him. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Red Fern walked over to her. She only nodded. "What caused you to go into premonition? Or did you just fall into it?"

She chuckled once. "I'd say I fell onto the bed."

Red Fern didn't smile. "That's not funny Catalina."

"I know."

"This could be a bigger problem than we think."

"I know."

"It could very well kill you."

"… I know."

"Then why are you so bent out in making this a laughing matter?"

"To lighten the mood maybe?" Red Fern shook his head, turned and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that you want to keep me safe for not only for me or for my Circle but for you as well. I appreciate that, really I do, but I don't need your protection from everything and I need to handle this by myself." Red Fern only sighed and rested one arm above his head on the wall. "Red Fern…" She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is there something else? Something I don't know about?" Red Fern didn't answer. Catalina then started getting mad. "Red Fern don't make the same mistake twice. You almost lost me the first time and now—"

He turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know." He answered back roughly. He sighed and loosened his grip on her. "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to lose you. Not when I can do something about it."

"The point is," she said quietly, "there's nothing you can do."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Trouble in Swamp Land

-*- Florida -*-

"Louve! Davi! You two have done it now!" Etoile yelled as she ran down the hall, Wynne on her heals.

"Etoile!" He yelled after her. "Take them lightly."

"Fuck no! Catalina's going to be pissed when I tell her."

"Do you have to tell her?" Etoile stopped suddenly and Wynne almost ran into her. She turned around and glared at him. "What?" She growled and preceded to storm down the hallway. Wynne shortly followed.

"When I get my hands on them I will kill them! Absolutely _kill _them!"

_Run guys. _Wynne thought as he stalked behind Etoile. _Run 'cause she's going to kill ya. _

Suddenly the two came into view with Demy and Ryan behind them. Demy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Look who we found hiding behind a sofa Etoile."

Ryan scoffed. "No you would wonder why they would run and hide."

"You fools!" Davi yelled and Etoile neared them.

Louve shook her head quickly. "You've killed us!"

"Louve! Davi!" Etoile stopped in front of them. "What the hell?!"

"We're sorry!" They both yelled. "We won't do it again."

"Oh no you won't."

The two gulped in unison and Wynne came up panting. "Etoile, they said they were sorry. Just get them to clean it up and we're fine. We don't have to—"

"Oh no!" Etoile interrupted. She turned and started jabbing Wynne in the chest with her finger. "Too long have you been protecting these two but I've had enough! Demy's had enough! Ryan's had enough! The whole Circle is through with them! Oh no! They're going to get it!" She turned and faced them again. "You guys with your idiotic and unnecessary fighting have broken tables, mosaic vases, pictures, an _oven, _Demy's and her roommates' room—which I m one of her roommates— and practically the whole shack! You are going to go around and fix _every _little imperfection in the whole bunker and shack and I will tell Catalina about this and she will tell me what else to do with you, got that?" The two nodded slowly. "Get going!" The two ran without another word. "And apologize to everyone while you're at it!" She yelled behind them.

Wynne sighed and Ryan patted invisible dirt off his hands. "That handles them."

"Maybe now they won't break anything else."

_CRASH!_

Ryan and Demy sucked air in and Wynne slapped his forehead with his hand. Etoile's face turned red. "_GUYS!!!"_

-*- Thierry's mansion -*-

Catalina yawned. "I'm sorry. Couldn't sleep well last night."

"That's alright." Thierry said.

Hannah smiled at her. "We heard from Mary-Lynnette that yesterday you had a bad fall. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."Catalina covered her mouth as she yawned again. "Jeez…" Suddenly her cell phone in her pocket started vibrating. Catalina jumped up slightly. "Excuse me." She pulled the phone out and read the collar ID. She walked out of the room and flipped her phone open. "Hey Etoile. What's up?"

"Hey Catalina!" Etoile greeted her. "How's Vegas? Meet any superstars yet?"

"Unless you count the Wild Powers and Thierry and Hannah as superstars yeah." Catalina smiled gently. "So, anything happened over there?"

"Well…" Etoile brought out.

She started talking but Catalina got distracted by Red Fern. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and started placing small kisses on her neck. Catalina took the phone away from her ear. "Who's that?"

"Etoile…" She almost gasped out.

"Tell her I say hey." He said, his lips rubbing gently against her skin.

"Uh-huh…" She then blinked a few times and put the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Etoile groaned. "I explained everything and you weren't paying attention?" A sigh followed shortly. "Fine. Prepare for the explanation in under 30 seconds." Catalina heard her suck in her breath. _Here it comes. _Catalina thought dimly as Red Fern was still kissing her. "Louve and Davi had been actually fighting inside the bunker and shack so they broke a whole bunch of shit and I had to chase them down and punish them because they were obstructing the peace of the bunker and I made them clean up everything and apologize to everyone. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Etoile then started panting.

"What?" Catalina pulled herself out of Red Fern's arms. She saw out of the corner of her eyes his scowl directed at her. "They did _what_?"

"Please don't make me explain it again."

"Etoile, tell them that if I hear about this one more time, the moment I come back to Florida their little asses will be beaten into the ground."

"That's the thing." Etoile said grimly. "I threatened them and told them that you were going to do something worse and all they do is break something else."

Catalina growled slightly. "Etoile, you're doing great. Just keep the two apart as much as possible."

"Right."

Catalina shook her head slightly. "Red Fern says hey."

"What's up?" Catalina relayed the message and Red Fern just shrugged. "Hey listen; I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye. Make sure they don't break anything else." They both hanged up then and Catalina shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Trouble in Swamp Land?" Red Fern asked a smile on his face.

"You have no idea."

"I know how to make it better." He practically attacked her as his arms went around her.

"Red Fern, no!" Catalina laughed as he started kissing her person. "Stop!" She squeaked out.

-*- Florida; Louve and Davi -*-

Davi groaned as he mopped up the floor in the cafeteria. "You know, this is all your fault."

Louve who was wiping tables stopped her work and glared at him. "_My _fault? Oh no Davi, this is _your _fault."

Davi scoffed. "Yeah right. All the arguments start with you."

"No way! You start them!"

"True but you continue them."

"Well then I don't start them!"

"But you could stop it and yet…" He stopped his work and looked at her for the first time. "You don't." He whispered.

She slammed the rag onto the table. "Davi, I swear to God." Davi only shrugged. "I can kill you-you over grown rat!"

"Oh like you haven't used that one before." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's hard to think of insults!"

"It's hard for you to think period."

"You little basturd!"

He shrugged again. "I never knew my father so I guess I am a basturd." He said softly as started moping again.

Louve sighed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to say that."

"No. Don't worry about it." He said without looking up. "Who cares that every other 'shifter had a father who took them hunting and taught them the ropes? I had my mother who hardly cared about me because she hates rodents. No big deal."

Louve's eyes softened. "Davi…"

"Don't worry about it." He repeated. She pushed herself onto the table and dragged herself to the other side. Her feet hit the floor and she walked to him. He looked up then with sad and angry eyes. "I just mopped that Louve."

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled Davi into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about your mother, only your father." Davi's breathing increased as he remembered his past when he lived in South America. Both of his parents were 'shifters. His father a crane and his mother an otter. His father left before Davi was even born and his mother took care of him until the age of four when he chose his form and she just dumped him in Florida, she dumped him because of her unnatural fear of rodents. Davi exhaled deeply. It wasn't all bad though. He learned to fend for himself and he loves Florida, with all of its unnatural weather. It reminds him of his mother. He loves the Everglades where the wildlife are all beautiful and cool, especially the many cranes that reminded him of his almost never existent father. He knew that this was bad for his health and he thought about leaving plenty of times, but where would he go? It would have to be a place like a swamp because of his animal form. Quite frankly he loves being a capybara and he won't just stop his natural love for the water just because of relocation. "Davi…" Louve's voice said. Davi noticed her voice was shaking. "Could you maybe hug back?" Davi closed his eyes. He dropped the mop and his arms immediately wrapped around her.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Powers and Issues

-*- Training -*-

Catalina shook out her fur and sand and dirt flew off of her. _'Come on Delos.' _She sent to the vampire prince. _'You can hit a still target but not moving ones. What's up with that?'_

"Just shut up and move." He lifted his left arm again.

Catalina readied herself and spread her legs out, ready for a dodging leap. _'And don't worry about hurting me Delos. That's why Illiana is here.' _Blue lighting shot forward and Catalina moved her head down just in time. The lighting just grazed her back. She looked behind her and then back at Delos just to see another lighting heading towards her. She jumped to the side and started running. Delos chased her with his arm. _'Hey Delos… I know you don't want my help but—'_

"Then don't give it to me!" He yelled at her as lighting still followed her.

Sand flew onto her and she jumped onto a boulder. _'Delos! Just listen to me! Try aiming at a spot I would come by. Instead of wasting energy and strength having a wild goose chase, think about where I would be. Also you might want to continue chasing me with that arm because I can tell you that your opponents will just stop the moment they see that you did.'_

Delos remained quiet as he thought over that. "I see your point." He said after a while. Catalina nodded. _Give me your best shot Delos. _She silently added as she leapt off the boulder and onto the sand. She ran around him and in random direction. She occasionally looked to Delos to see if he was doing what she suggested. Seeing the arm still following her Catalina smiled slightly. _Alright Gabby girl. _Catalina thought. _An enemy would see that he's not attacking and charge forward blindly. _Catalina started to turn and run towards Delos. He didn't move for the longest time. Catalina slowed, thinking that he needed a break and then lighting shot forward from his fingers and hit the ground directly in front of her. She slammed her paws into the ground and she slid into the lighting.

Illiana cursed. "Delos! Cut it off!" He did and she ran over to the spot where Catalina fell onto the ground. While running she made a small cut, enough to draw blood, on her wrist. She groaned at the sight and kneeled on the ground next to Catalina. She placed her hands on Catalina and her Power glowed at her fingertips. Delos and the others started gathering around her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jez asked as she loomed behind Illiana.

"She'll be fine… I hope." Illiana answered.

Morgead looked up at Delos. "Jeez Delos. Violent much?"

He shrugged. "She told me not to worry about her getting hurt."

Maggie beside him looked at him with wide-eyes. "And you listened to her?"

He shrugged again. Catalina groaned softly and looked rolled onto her back, her big paws looming her body. _'I'm ok.' _She sent to everyone. _'I just need a belly rub.' _Catalina grinned and her sharp teeth showed.

Illiana smacked Catalina. "You worried me!"

'_I wasn't worried.' _Catalina told Illiana.

Conan who stayed in his human formed laughed. "That's Catalina alright. Miss Daredevil." He reached down and started rubbing her belly.

Catalina laughed mentally and she rolled over to her side. _'I was just kidding Conan!' _He only shrugged and grinned at her. She stood and looked at Delos. _'That was a great shot Delos.' _She said with a nod. _'Those other guys should be scared of you.' _Delos nodded. Catalina stretched out. _'Who's next?'_

Everyone remained quiet. Morgead then pushed Jez forward. "She's the shield. She needs to have a live target."

Jez collected her footing. "I don't want to do this. Maybe Delos and Conan but I don't want to hurt Catalina."

'_Don't worry about me. Illiana needs me to get hurt so she can practice her healing.'_

"But…"

'_No buts. Now get into position.' _Catalina turned swiftly and jogged over to her marker. Once again she shook out her fur. The crowd moved away leaving Jez behind.

She sighed and started cracking her bones. _If I must I must. _She started backing up and when she thought that they were at least 20 yards away she stopped. She took a small dagger and slit a cut onto her arm. "Alright Catalina! I'm ready!" Catalina exhaled and charged forward. Jez shook her hands, which made a few drops of blood fall to the ground. She pointed her hand to Catalina and pushed a small push of Power towards her. Catalina did nothing to dodge; she only ducked her head down. She was pushed back, but only slightly. Catalina looked up.

'_Jez! More power!' _She backed up and went back to her mark. _'For God's sake I'm going to kill you! I'm a big assed wolf charging at you full speed.'_

"I know." Jez groaned. "Sorry. Ok, come again." Catalina didn't wait, she ran forward towards Jez again. Jez pointed her hand at Catalina and blasted Power towards her once more. This time Catalina jumped out of the way and still was charging at Jez. Jez moved her hand over and blasted again. Catalina jumped once more out of the way. She stopped and looked at Jez. They were only about 10 feet away.

'_I just killed you right now.' _She sent out grimly. _'Come on Jez! Attack me!'_

"I did! I tried."

Catalina shook her head. _'It won't work. Like I told Delos, don't worry about me getting hurt and try to predict my moves. Hit me before I hit you.' _Catalina turned and went back to her mark for the third time. _'Ready?'_

Jez groaned angrily. "Fine! Whatever! Just come at me!" She lifted her hand up again. Catalina waited for at least 30 seconds before charging this time. When she did she started zigzagging. Jez's arm followed her.

'_Come on Jez. You don't need to aim much. Just blast it. Make it wide and tall.' _She sent towards her. She was about to send something else when she got pushed backwards and she staggered backwards. In moments Catalina saw that she actually flew backwards. _'Good job! Once more, this time more powerful if you can. Remember, wide and tall.' _Catalina rushed forward, this time she jumped every ten thumps of her paws on the ground. Jez concentrated her Power and shot it forward in the widest and tallest blast she ever let go. Catalina once again got hit but this time she stopped and rolled up as a ball as fast as possible. She rolled on the ground and crashed into a boulder. The boulder toppled around her and she shook her head as rocks landed on it. She released her breath. _'That was awesome. More awesome than riding a roller coaster at Disney World.'_

Jez released her breath as well. "You're crazy."

'_There is a method to my madness.' _

Catalina stood and Illiana was already at her side. She quickly healed her and backed up from her. "It's Conan's turn."

"Finally!" Conan stuffed three Ritz crackers into his mouth and chugged down the remainder of his Red Bull. He jumped up from his plastic chair and started stretching. "Now I get to tussle with Princess."

Catalina flinched slightly. _'So you ready for this?'_

Conan had already changed into his cheetah form. He nodded his head at her. He rushed over to his spot and Catalina did the same to hers. She stared at Conan who was still stretching. He stretched out like, well, a cat with his front to paws going forward and his butt into the air. Catalina was almost worried. She didn't know what Conan could do. Delos's was lightning, Jez's is a shield, Illiana's is healing but Conan remained a mystery. _Guess I'll find out now. _She was about to run forward when Conan started coming towards her.

Red Fern

My Shelby had trouble cutting through the sand as I drove into the desert. I could almost hear Quinn say 'I told you that you should have taken the jeep.' _No thank you. I've had enough with jeeps and trucks. Give me my sports car any day. _Sure the car is a freaking gas guzzler but I don't care. This car costs over 40 grand and I am not just going to buy it to leave it in a show room. I slightly shuddered at the thought. There was this one time I went to a car emporium and when I saw the Ferrari behind a glass showcase… I shook my head. That thing is better off on the road instead of a case gathering dust. _I wonder if you get to drive those cars if you work there. All cars need to be driven every so often or else they die on you. _I smiled. Damn, if I could drive those cars… Someone give me an application right now! I saw the truck and jeep the Wild Powers, their soulmates and Catalina used to get here just ahead of me. I felt my smile grew larger as I thought of Catalina. Her beauty, her brains, not to mention her uniqueness and sexiness. My smile soon disappeared. Her prophecy, it still bugged me. What could it have been that made Catalina like that? I pressed my foot lightly on the brake and I started to frown. Down below me was Catalina, and I think Conan was his name, battling it out. _They're just training. _I thought. _He doesn't want to hurt Catalina. _Then I saw it. He jumped up and his paws brightly lit up with a blue light. He came down on Catalina and her body was roughly pushed into the ground.

Normal

Red Fern abruptly came out of his car. He didn't even bother turning off the car. He slammed the door and started to stomp down the sand dune. He reached the Wild Powers and their soulmates and without a looking glance he walked passed them. A hand stopped him. He looked behind and saw that it was Illiana. "You don't want to go out there Red Fern. It's really nasty."

He glared at her and shrugged her hand off. "What are you doing just standing there? She's getting hurt!" He yelled at them.

"True." Delos answered. "But she's been getting hurt the past three hours. She's been really helpful."

"Besides…" Jez said as she shrugged. "She can get stronger by this as well."

Red Fern couldn't believe it. He turned his back on them and stared at the so called 'training' in front of him. Catalina roared and flung Conan off her back. Conan slid to a stop yards away from her. They stood quietly for a few moments. Conan nodded and he started running towards Catalina. Red Fern silently hoped that she would move, and she did but Conan followed her. She stared running— running, not her little leaping run thing, she was pushing it and Conan was right on her tail. She was fast, super fast and this cheetah here can tail her. Red Fern then noticed he still had that blue light on his paws. Catalina stopped and turned suddenly. She reared and slammed a paw down. Conan dodged and lunged at her face. She fell backwards and Conan stood beside her. Catalina nodded and stood. Conan then changed. His clothes, which Red Fern guessed was like Keller's that it was made out of other shapeshifter fur, was scratched up and torn. Catalina changed as well and Conan helped her up. The group behind him rushed past him. Illiana got to Catalina first. She started healing her and her lips were moving.

'_Red Fern? You're here?' _Catalina looked up and saw him. She smiled at him. _'What do you think of Conan's Power? It's strength and speed enhancement. Isn't it something?' _She had pure awe in her voice.

Red Fern sighed and started walking over. _'It's great.' _He said with no enthusiasm. _'Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?' _By the time he reached her Illiana had moved on to Conan.

"Hey dude!" Conan greeted him. Red Fern looked at him. "Sorry. I'm a little hyped up. I just found out I can make myself faster." He grinned.

Red Fern nodded and looked to Catalina who hugged him. "Red Fern, I didn't know you were coming." She backed up to look at him. She smiled at him. "If I would have known I wouldn't have been getting myself beaten."

Red Fern almost glared at her. "You mean every time you come to training you are actually getting yourself hurt?"

Catalina laughed and smiled nervously. "Well that's the only way to learn and train right?" Red Fern didn't answer. She sighed. "I'm sorry Red Fern. But as I said before, you can't protect me from everything and this is something I need to get hurt for."

"This is just training Catalina!" Red Fern yelled at her. All conversations around them stopped. "I don't expect you to come here to get yourself nearly killed!"

"I know you don't." Catalina said calmly. "There's no need to yell."

"Catalina, don't you understand anything?" He asked harshly. "I don't want you to do this to yourself."

"I'm not, I'm—"

"I really see no reason and this and I might just not allow you to go train anymore."

"Red Fern!" Catalina screamed suddenly. "It's not just me getting hurt! They are too!" She motioned around her.

"I don't care! I—"

"No! You don't! You don't care about anyone else other than me and you! You just don't care! You would let someone die to keep me safe and alive and you know something? I'm not going to stay alive for that reason. That is a selfish and a really wrong thing to do!" She paused and looked around her to see everyone's eyes on them. She sighed and looked at Red Fern again. _'You've lost me Red Fern. Don't even speak to me.' _She stormed past Red Fern.

* * *

Gasp. Catalina and Red Fern have relationship issues. Please review.


	6. Forgiveness

Sorry that it took a while. I had to study (more like cram) for tests all last week and I still failed (I got an F) so I really don't care right now. Either way, here's chapter 6: Forgiveness.

* * *

The group quickly went back to the mansion without a word in either of the cars. Once arriving at the mansion Catalina moved off to the garden without a glance from Red Fern who was getting out of his car. The time was only two pm, way earlier than what the Wild Powers and Catalina stopped but with the drama that happened, it was all decided that it was for the best if they all just called it a day. Illiana and Conan however felt that the day just wasn't over yet. After almost contradicting each other for half an hour and without creating a great plan that was sure fire to work, they went off to tell Thierry and Hannah of what happened. The two took it very seriously and they went off to talk to the troubling pair.

-*- Catalina -*-

Catalina found a picnic table in the middle of a rose garden. The table sat in the middle of a small opening and nearby was an oak tree that provided a little bit of shade. Catalina brushed off the leaves on the bench and sat down in a shaded area. She released a breath she had been holding since she was in the desert. Catalina groaned slightly and placed her head in her hands. She was on the verge of tears if she hadn't felt the wood on the bench slightly creak as another body sat near her. Catalina looked up with hope in her eyes. Then she saw Hannah. The hope dimmed out of her eyes and she put on the best smile she could have done at the moment. "Hey Hannah. What's up?" Her voice at first sounded perky and well, fake and then it broke off at the end.

Hannah sighed deeply. "I heard about Red Fern and you."

Catalina felt her eyes widen and she suppressed a gasp. "Who-who told you about Red Fern and me?"

Hannah only shrugged but had a small grin on her face. Catalina immediately took it that she did know she just didn't want to endanger whoever told her. "That's not important right now Catalina. What is important right now are the Apocalypse and your relationship with your soulmate." The word soulmate hit Catalina hard but she didn't let that show. "Look, I understand what you are feeling. The sadness, disappointment, and the feeling that you lost the greatest person in your life." Hannah's eyes drifted then but she quickly shook her head and gave a small smile to Catalina. "Understand this; in this whole big thing we're getting in," Hannah moved her hands in circle motions, "the best way that you can be off with is with your soulmate. Right now is not the greatest time to be apart from each other."

Catalina shook her head. "But I didn't mean to get 'apart,' as you say, it was Red Fern who—"

"Don't give me that." Hannah said fiercely as she scooted closer to Catalina. "Catalina, Red Fern is not all that is to blame. You've got yourself as well." Catalina sighed. "Listen here." Hannah said with aggravation tainting her words. "I'm not the one to burst out with whole stories like this but I think I just will spill it all out. Thierry and I haven't always been like we are now. My first life when I was Hana and Thierry had been a vampire for a short time it was rough. The second life, the third the fifth. They all were. Mostly because of Maya cutting in and ruining everything. All those times we weren't together as one." Hannah interlocked her fingers together. "In this life we finally conquered Maya and we were like this." She lifted her interlocked fingers up a little. "We became strong, and powerful and God damn it we are stronger and more powerful than before. Life is like that Catalina. Your story and life with Red Fern is the same as mine even though it has only been just a few days but this time the Maya of the story is each other. You two aren't fully like this." She jabbed her fingers towards Catalina. "Well go on. Try to break this apart." Catalina hesitantly placed her hands on Hannah's wrists and started pulling. She tried a little bit harder each time but it wouldn't go. "You two need to become like this before anything else happens." She pulled her fingers apart. "Before that you need to accept his need to protect you and he needs to accept that fact that you can whoop his ass into the ground and you can protect yourself." Catalina laughed and soon later Hannah joined in. "Do you think you can do that?" She asked suddenly. "Can you do those two things with him to become strong and powerful? Can you get fully prepared before the Apocalypse?"

Catalina looked down into her lap, her hands folded on top of each other. She then closed her hands into fists and then just as quickly shoved her fingers together. "I know I can."She said as she looked up at Hannah.

-*- Red Fern -*-

Red Fern sighed as he sat down at the bar near the kitchen. He looked at the array of wines and alcohol on the shelves on the wall. Silently he wondered if that would even help. He closed his eyes and laughed at himself mentally. _Fool. Alcohol never did anyone a favor. _He ran a hand through his hair and opened his eyes to see Thierry standing behind the bar, scrubbing a wine glass with a rag. Once he was done scrubbing it he placed the glass in front of Red Fern and that's when Red Fern noticed the other glass near it. Moments later Thierry popped open a wine bottle and poured a bit into both glasses. "Merlot; 1987." Thierry said as he smelled the open bottle. He placed it on the counter and placed a wine topper on the bottle.

Red Fern chuckled softly as he took a sip of the wine. "Thierry, I didn't know you drink." He placed the glass down.

"I try not to. You know, human laws, too young."

"Who gives a shit? Hell."

"Well you're 21so you don't have to worry about that." Thierry placed the glass to his lips.

"I never worried about it." Red Fern had a sharp laugh. "In the city I lived in when I was '18', Chicago by the way, I would walk into a bar and ask for a drink and they never even asked for ID. As long as they made money who gave a shit."

Thierry placed the glass down, a frown lining his mouth. "Red Fern… Please don't tell me you wanted something to drink because of Catalina."

"Say what?"

"I heard about what happened in the desert."

Red Fern had to retrain himself from getting out of his seat and jumping over the bar to get to Thierry. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter now does it? The only thing that does matter is what you have with her. Red Fern, you are just flakey when it comes to this are you?"

"Flakey?" Red Fern repeated with agitation in his voice. "I'm sorry but who told you anything about what I do?"

"Calm down Red Fern." Thierry said calmly. He removed the topper and poured some more wine into Red Fern's and his glass. "Just tell me what you feel about it is all." He placed the topper back on the bottle and settled it down on the table.

Red Fern stared at him for what seemed like minutes but was truly only seconds. "…I guess I just got mad."

"You 'guess?' Not from what I heard."

"Fine. I got made alright? Catalina was getting hurt in training and I tried to put a stop to that and when Catalina said no I just—"He groaned and drunk down the wine.

Thierry sighed softly. "I heard that you just yelled at her the first time and that you weren't calm about it. Is that true?"

"No." Thierry stared at him. Red Fern almost flinched. Hey, just because he was Maya's son didn't mean that he was above Thierry in any way. The dude was the first made vampire. He had higher ranking… _Miraculously_. Red Fern silently added. "Yes." He said some time after.

"That's your problem." Thierry almost yelled out. "Red Fern you need to learn to take things calmly. It's not your over protectiveness—"

"Hey!"

Thierry ignored that. "It's that you don't know who to control yourself. You are like an untrained wild dog. Unpredictable and in other words stupid."

"Hey!" Red Fern repeated.

"The point being you are the stupid unpredictable street dog and Catalina is the tamed cocker spaniel. You need to appeal to her better nature and to do that you have to be calm and assertive."

"Was that… Did you just go Lady and the Tramp on me?" Red Fern said with a smile on his face.

Completely ignoring that as well Thierry continued. "Red Fern you need to work at this. Being soulmates is hard work when you pass all the wonderful things that comes with it. The sense of being as one, the over whelming, yet peaceful love that you receive. You have the higher expectations, higher risks and the danger of the other dying and you feeling lonely, brokenhearted and guilty for the rest of your life." Thierry sighed heavily. "Red Fern… You don't want that." He said softly. "You don't want to lose your soulmate. All of the times I've lost Hannah and all of those times not once did it get better. It got worse because of the lonely and the fact that it always happened at the same time. And don't say that by being over protective you are saving her life or keeping her out of danger. She has her own life, strength, will and soul too you know. You can't always be there making sure she doesn't scrape her knee when she fall on asphalt or when she's training in the desert." Red Fern looked aimlessly at Thierry. "You can't always be there." He said once more.

-*- Hours later, Red Fern's and Catalina's room -*-

Catalina lay on the bed, her back facing the door of the room. She had fallen asleep the moment her body hit the bed. She didn't hear the door open and Red Fern cross to the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed, her body stretching out in front of him. He smiled softly. He looked over and saw that the necklace was still around her neck and she held the jade horse softly in her hands. Red Fern's smile grew. He knew that she didn't like sleeping with jewelry on. She didn't even like showering with jewelry on. Every night he would watch her go through the ritual of taking of her earrings off and preparing her stuff for her shower. In the morning it was the opposite, she would put on her clothes and then put on her earrings. He carefully etched closer to her. He stopped when he sat in front of her stomach. Her face was peaceful and beautiful, her mouth slightly opened as soft and silent snores escaped her lips. His thumb reached over and slowly stroked her cheek. She started waking then, she groaned softly as she positioned herself to be lying in her back. Her eyes fluttered open, her light hazel ones staring into his dark brown ones. She smiled softly. "Red Fern?"

"Catalina… I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that and you're right. You can handle yourself and I'm just being paranoid. Can you please forgive me?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, their faces only inches away. "There's nothing to forgive because I should be sorry as well. I should have been taking better care of myself and I just got too carried away I suppose."

"You suppose?" Red Fern chuckled. She chuckled as well. "So… Can I speak to you now?" Red Fern asked, a child-like smile on his face.

"You may." Red Fern was leaning closer to her when her fingers interlocked with his. He started dumbly down at their hands. She pulled up her hand up along with his and her other hand lightly pressed on top of theirs. "Strength and power." Red Fern's other hand went on top of hers.

* * *

Do you know what I noticed as I was writing this? I think you guys may have noticed this too. The similarities between Thierry's and Hannah's relationship with that of Red Fern's and Catalina's. There was another thing and that was the good advice I gave out in this chapter. What do you think? Please review.


	7. Items

The next day was far better. The training group went back to the desert as well as Red Fern. At first mostly everyone was worried about another recapitulation of yesterday's drama but the whole day went without a hitch. Red Fern blended perfectly in with the other soulmates as the day progressed.

Morgead laughed. "This Davi and Louve sound like they would be a hoot at parties."

Red Fern nodded. "I didn't really have the time to actually get to know those two really well but I would have to agree with that."

"I would love to meet Etoile and Demetria." Maggie said. "And not to mention Wayne and Ryan."

Red Fern shrugged this time. "Maybe they can come up one time to visit."

"Yeah!" Maggie agreed. "That would be awesome! To have Catalina's closest buddies here!"

Morgead nodded his head. "Especially Davi and Louve with their arguments."

Conan came up to them then. He changed into his human form just moments before reaching them. "Hey guys." He said as he sat down on a boulder. "Just taking a small break." He then reached over and pulled his backpack closer to him. He then opened it and pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"All you do is eat, eat, and eat Conan." Maggie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Shouldn't you be training or something?"

"I'd rather do _something _else other than training." He answered back with a cocky smile on his face.

"Right on." Red Fern said as the two bumped fists. Maggie groaned slightly.

"As much as I agree with that," Morgead started, "Maggie here is right. You can't be slacking off."

Conan gave Morgead a look. He then sighed and shoved a hand into the bag. "Fine. Whatever." He handed the bag to Morgead. "Place this in my pack and don't eat any of it." He then walked off.

Morgead waiting until he was at the bottom of the hill. He then started eating the chips. "Anyone want one?"

Maggie's jaw dropped and Red Fern smiled. "Score! Good job." Red Fern and Morgead once again bumped fists and Red Fern took a handful of chips.

"You guys!" Maggie yelled. "He told you not to eat any of it."

"So? He's not here and I'm hungry." Morgead answered.

"Besides," Red Fern took the bag from Morgead and pushed it in the direction of Maggie. "You know you want some." Maggie glared at the tow and then the bag before shoving her hand down the bag. 30 minutes passed and the Wild Powers and Catalina made their way up the hill. Conan stopped and stared at the empty bag of chips beside Morgead.

"Thanks for the food Conan." Morgead said.

Conan growled and thumped his fist in the air. "I told you not to eat my damn chips!"

"Whatever." Morgead lazily waved his hand in the air.

Conan growled and was about to jump at his neck when Jez stopped him. "I'll handle it." She then pointed her hand at Morgead and power shot forward and made Morgead fall backwards. She let her hand fall to her side.

"What was that for?"

She glared at him. "You ate the bag of chips."

"So?"

"So… Say you're sorry."

"I'm not."

"Say it."

"No."

It went back and forward until Catalina stepped forward. "Stop! Jeez… You two are just like Davi and Louve."

Morgead snickered slightly and Jez stared at Catalina. "Who?"

"Two of my friends in Florida." Catalina answered. The group sat around and heard about Catalina's friends. Morgead and Red Fern sometimes interrupted and provided some information and it soon became a conversation about their friends and home that they left behind. Then Catalina's phone ranged. She excused herself and walked away from the group. Red Fern stood as well and followed Catalina. She flipped open her phone. "Hello? Etoile?"

"No. It's Wayne. I'm using Etoile's cell."

"Obviously. So, what's up down in Florida?"

"Well… Pretty good. The weather's nice and warm the beaches are wonderful and the Circle is all ready for the Apocalypse."

"Good, good. What about everyone? Are they ok?"

"Yeah we're all peachy down here. Ryan and Demy are on a date right now so yeah… Etoile and I are great. Pretty much we're all alright. Some of the other Circle members are worried about the Apocalypse but we're trying our best to keep them calm."

"Keep it up. What about Davi and Louve?"

"Davi and Louve?"

"Yes. The two that was destroying the bunker. How are they?"

"Well… They… They…" A sigh was heard. "Louve got shot dead and Davi was eaten by an alligator."

"What?!"

"Yeah it's—"A loud sound was heard followed by a painful cry and the sounds of the phone being dropped on the floor. Seconds later a new voice was heard.

"Ignore him." Etoile's voice sounded. "He's trying to scare you. Those two are fine. Better than fine actually. Those two are now an item."

Catalina giggled slightly. "What? Those two are together now?"

Red Fern, who was listening in to the best of his abilities started laughing. "I knew that those two had a thing for each other! I just knew it!"

Catalina shook her head and spoke back into the phone. "Where are they now?"

"On a double date with Demy and Ryan. They got together the day I called you to tell you they were destroying everything." Catalina nodded though Etoile couldn't see it. "Everything's alright all in all. We just called to tell you that."

"Thanks Etoile. Tell Davi and Louve congrats for me and Red Fern if you will."

"Gotcha girlfriend. Ttyl."

"Bye." Catalina hung up her phone and she looked at Red Fern. "They're together." She simply said.

Red Fern nodded. "Let's go spread the news." Catalina only nodded as the two went back to the others.

-*-

Hunter Redfern's fingers tapped impatiently on a table. "What is taking her so long?" He muttered to himself and he stared at the door.

Yaritza came in then carrying a box. "It took me a while but I got it."

"Finally." He said as he took the box roughly from her. He opened the lid and stared at the thing inside. A smile slowly crossed onto his face. He looked up to Yaritza. "So, this will work right?"

She scoffed. "If it doesn't work I'll be damned. It has the essence of so many Night People that it should be too powerful."

"Nothing can be too powerful Yaritza. Something your sister failed to see." Yaritza flinched slightly but her hands balled up into fists. "Tell me what you used."

"5 of each Hunter. That 20 in total."

Hunter made a sound that was like a short laugh. "Perfect." He closed the box.

-*- Nighttime, Red Fern's and Catalina's bedroom -*-

Red Fern wrapped his arm around Catalina's waist. She scooted her body closer to his. _'Good night Red Fern.' _She sent out to him.

'_Good night Catalina.' _He replied as the two started drifting off to sleep. Catalina though didn't drift off to sleep.

-*- Catalina's premonition -*-

She fell into her premonition as usual. Catalina actually being half-asleep during this hardly noticed that her mental self was wearing something other than her night clothes. She wore jeans and a blue shirt that was torn in many different places, not to mention she also wore her jade necklace. By the time her premonition started going Catalina was wide awake as she watched the familiar warning. The horse leaped and it became her necklace. Her hand once again shot up to the jade horse. The images once again broke and the light was shining as brightly as ever in the middle of the broken shards. Her hand didn't go up this time for the light dimmed out suddenly. The shards were now just one big mirror surrounding her with the light still shining before her. The light flashed three times and a new image rippled from the middle. It was a box and it floated around her. Then when it came around again Catalina had the urge to break it. Without her knowing her arm rushed outwards and broke the spot where the box was showed on the mirror. The entire mirror broke and the shards rushed over back to the light. With her hand still holding the necklace her other arm started reaching out to the light. The light flashed again, this time four times and some of the shards floated out to her hand. Then just before the shards reached her hand she was awoken by a panicking Red Fern.

* * *

Another unusual premonition. Hm… Please review.


	8. Break

"Catalina! Shit not again... Catalina!"

She moaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Red Fern…"

"Catalina, are you alright? Was it another premonition?"

"Not just another premonition…" She said as she slowly hoisted herself to a sitting position. "It was the same one as before but I got farther into it and it was slightly different."

"You have to tell me." He urged. "Tell me so I can help you figure out what its saying."

"I… I can't." She looked around and saw the jade necklace on the nightstand. She reached out and took the horse in her hands.

"Why not? Catalina." His hand grabbed her chin gently. He pulled her head up. "Why can't you tell me? Are you scared of it? Scared for me? What is it?"

"No. No it's not any of that. I just… I feel as if someone is telling me not to tell anyone."

Red Fern gave her a look and he took his hand off her chin. "Something is telling you not to tell?"

She shook her head. "No. Some_one_, I don't know who, is telling me not to tell. It's like they're making me feel uncomfortable when I talk about it."

"So you're uncomfortable now?" She only nodded as she pulled her head back down to the necklace. Red Fern sighed and placed his hands behind him on the bed. He thought as he watched Catalina stroke the jade horse on the necklace. "Then I won't press you."

Catalina looked up to him. "Now you're uncomfortable." He shrugged. "Red Fern… I don't think this premonition is about danger…" She kept quiet about the box. That was the only thing that let off danger but it seemed too inadequate.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm not even worried about the feeling you have to not tell anyone. It's that you had this premonition twice and both times you almost stopped breathing. Whatever this premonition, or even this 'person,' is trying to tell you, it must be important and it seems to me that you have no idea what it's telling you."

-*-

Ignorance by Paramore was playing down the hall and Red Fern and Catalina went down to investigate. They reached something that was like a dance floor and Daybreakers were getting down, well, some of them at least. "What's going on here?" Catalina chuckled out.

Poppy walked up to them. "We're just having a day to ourselves. Thierry decided that since we were all working so hard that we deserved a day off, so here we are."

"Sweet." Red Fern said as he looked around the room.

"I have one question though," Catalina said with confusion on her face, "Why are you spending your break in the mansion?"

"That's what I asked." Illiana said. She sat on a chair next to the door. Conan took the seat next to her. "I would rather do something else like… Like a spa day! I could use a good spa day."

Catalina smiled. "Then let's go. We can ask all the girls to join us."

Illiana almost jumped out of her chair. "Are you serious?" A huge grin spread across her face. "Damn! Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So nice! I wish I was a member of Circle Regeneration!" She then ran off into the groups of people.

Catalina laughed. Red Fern looked at her. "So you're leaving me?"

"Oh come on Red Fern." Catalina said. "If all the girls go then you can have a guy day you know? It can be like a bachelor party."

"Don't tell him that." Poppy said. "They might call in strippers." The three laughed and it soon died out. "I'm with you guys if that's ok."

"Yeah. It's totally fine."

Illiana came up to them then. "All the girls are coming. Some of the guys are like 'what the hell you talking about?' but it's all good. Even Lupe is coming."

"Great. We'll take the limo." Catalina said.

When the girls were walking up Red Fern took the opportunity to take the seat next to Conan. "What can we do with no girls?"

Conan shrugged. "Have a kick-ass pool party, call take-out form like 6 restaurants, go in the desert and have a 4-wheeler derby. The possibilities are endless."

Red Fern placed a hand on his chin. "That will work."

-*- Spa -*-

The girls sighed as the sauna started up. "This is exactly what I needed." Illiana said.

"Defiantly calming." Rashel said.

Lupe stretched and yawned. "I agree with the both of you."

"I wonder why we didn't do this before." Jade thought aloud.

"Because Jade," Kestrel said, "We were running from the Night World Council and not to mention our brother."

"It's all better now though." Mary-Lynette said.

Keller shook her head. "Not really."

"Keller's right." Gillian agreed. "With the Apocalypse coming up…"

"Yeah." Rowan nodded. "Nothing now can be better. Not with the thought of the Apocalypse in our heads."

"At least it's calm." Maggie said as she took a sip of the water the spa gave them.

Hannah chuckled softly. "The calm before the storm Maggie. It's going to get much worse."

Jez groaned. "How much worse can it get? With everything shitting up it's impossible for anything to get better much less worse."

Thea rolled her eyes. "Good job with the optimism Jez." Jez groaned.

"Girls you need to let yourselves lose. You are too tense and we're at a spa." Rowan said as she changed her sitting position.

"Yea." Poppy agreed. "Enough talk with the Apocalypse. Let's relax."

Mutterings of agreement were sounded in the sauna room. Catalina rubbed her upper arms; the thoughts and questions, mostly questions, of her premonition were just jumping around in her head. _What does it mean? What is it trying to tell me? What's with the box? This must be something about the Apocalypse. Is there more danger in it than I think and that feeling is keeping me from seeing it all? What about that feeling? I've never had it before. What does it mean?_

-*- Mansion -*-

Thierry shook his head, his hands on his head. "This is not what I had in mind when they said that they would have a pool party."

There was everything Conan had mentioned and more the only thing that wasn't there were the 4-wheelers and they were already on the truck ready to go to the desert. The bar was in full swing and all the take-out food was everywhere. Conan ran down the high board as a cheetah and then he jumped off and landed with a big splash in the pool. Impressed yells were sounded as Conan made his way out of the pool. His fur shook out sending water everywhere.

"Hey Conan! You proved my point!" Ash yelled from the other side of the pool. Conan looked in his direction. "Wolf-cheetahs can swim!" Conan growled and he started to run around the pool. Ashe laughed and started to run too. Conan being a cheetah reached in no time but Ash jumped in the pool moments before Conan could catch him. Conan then jumped in after him.

"That proves another point." James said. "Don't put an idiot with a shapeshifter." Snickering was heard.

Ash swam over to where James was standing. "I heard that." He then grabbed James's ankle and he pulled him down into the water. Laughter erupted as James gasped for air.

"We should do this all the time." Quinn said as he sat down on a pool chair.

"Yeah." Galen said. "I think I'm going to try jumping into the water in my jaguar form."

"Go for it man!" Erik said as he sat down next to Quinn. "See if you can do some trick when you jump off." Galen nodded as he made his way to the high board.

David watched as Galen made his way up. He turned his attention to the three who were having a play-fight in the pool. "I would advise that you move out of the way before Galen falls on your head."

The three obeyed and the moved to the far end of the pool. Galen changed quickly and he walked to the edge of the board. He looked down before backing up to the other end. He shook out his fur and then quickly ran down the board. He jumped off and did a 360 summersault in the air before crashing into the water. Whistling and yells dominated as Galen got out of the pool. "That was awesome!" Mark jumped up in the air.

"Looks like Galen beat Conan." Erik said. Conan walked up to Galen. After a few moments the two nodded and they headed to the board.

"Now it's a competition between the two." Delos merely stated as Conan carefully made his way up in his cheetah form.

"I really don't care as long as I get entertained." Morgead said as he ate another chip.

Miles looked at Morgead. "Isn't that Conan's bag of chips?"

Morgead looked at Miles and then placed a hand over Conan's name that was written in marker on the front of the bag. "No." Miles sighed and looked at the high board.

Conan jumped and did a 360 _and _changed before he hit the water. Conan's head poked out of the water. "Ha! Beat that!"

Red Fern silently watched Galen made his way up. He then stayed still for a while, probably thinking on what to do, before running out of the board. He did a 360, changed and did a cannonball before he hit the water. Galen's head poked out. "I think I just beat it." Conan's mouth slightly dropped. "One more round." Galen only shrugged as the two changed back into their animals. Red Fern chuckled slightly. He thought he would have loads of fun with this party but he just couldn't with Catalina's premonition in his head as well as the Apocalypse. He looked at the pool water. _It's only 3 more days before the Apocalypse comes. _He thought grimly as the water started rippling.

* * *

You know the drill, please review.


	9. Night Light

Just a warning… This is where the M-rating comes in.

* * *

The girls came back at around 8 o'clock at night. By this time the guys had their fun and cleaned up the whole house. The day went by quickly and mostly everyone just went to bed before 10 but not Catalina. She sat at the desk and was drawing. Red Fern flipped through the channels but he couldn't fine one single interesting thing to watch to he shut it off and walked over to Catalina. "What's cha doing?" He asked before he reached the desk.

She quickly hid the paper behind a book. "Just drawing."

Red Fern raised an eyebrow but he let it slide. "Shouldn't you go take a shower? It's been a long day."

"Maybe for you guys and your all out party but not us girls." She casted a smile at him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course he told her about what happened. Actually she kissed him and they were infused and it just slipped out but still he told her. He opened his eyes. "It was a kick-ass party for your information."

"I'm not saying that it wasn't. In fact it looked like it was a lot of fun."

"It was but I still wished you were there."

"Aw… That's so cute."

He scoffed. "Go take a shower."

Catalina stared at him, a huge smile on her face. "Fine, I will." She turned in her seat and stood. "I'll be out in 10."

"Alright."

Catalina disappeared into the bathroom and the door shut behind her. He waited until he heard the water running to move the book away and see the drawing. Red Fern was immediately taken back. It was a collage of all sorts of things. A horse, her necklace, a box, a white light with a form in the middle and what looked like shards reaching out to something. He picked it up and inspected it further. _This must be parts of her premonition. _He knew that it was her premonition but he just didn't know who all of this flowed together. It didn't make any sense to him and it was sincerely worrying him. He sighed and placed the drawing back on the table and he then placed the book on top of it. _Why am I making everything the way it was? She's probably going to find out anyway… _He looked at the bathroom door. He stared at it for what he thought was a minute. He walked over to the door and his hand glided to the door knob. For a while it rested there and Red Fern bit down on his lips. He then turned the knob and the door started to slowly slide back. There in the shower with the translucent shower curtain covering the transparent door was Catalina. Due to the translucent curtain he couldn't see quite everything but his breath still caught in his throat. It was that moment that he was at a fork in the road. Should he get out and close the door behind him or should he move forward? He held back a frustrated groan and he ran a hand over his face. He turned half-way so that he can lean on the door frame. His hand stopped on his face and his eyes closed. _This is going to kill me soon. _He thought as he continued leaning on the frame. His eyes suddenly shot open and he pushed himself off the frame. His hand dropped to his side and he turned to face the shower. He made his way to the shower and he immediately slid the door open before he could turn around and walk away. Catalina squeaked and turned around. She grabbed the curtain and covered herself to the best of her abilities. "Red Fern?" She said, her voice shacking with shock. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Red Fern froze for a second. His eyes slid up and down her figure, even thought it was covered by the curtain. With her wet hair and skin Red Fern felt himself tighten. He shook his head and mentally sighed. _Regain yourself Red Fern. _He shrugged and put on a smile. "Watching." He simply said.

Catalina was at a loss for words. What can she say to _that_? "Uh… Well… I'm taking a shower."

"So? It's a beautiful sight that I see right now."

Her face started reddening and she exhaled deeply. "W-Well… Can-can I maybe finish my shower?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

Red Fern chuckled softly and he shrugged once more. "Not really. Just continue."

"Red-Red Fern! I can't!" She said her becoming even redder.

"Sure you can." She was about to contradict him when he added, "I've seen naked women before you know?" Her jaw dropped slightly but then she shook her head remembering something. He started a whole family line. Of course he's seen naked women before and she has seen a naked man before so they were both old in this topic but still… "Or…" He started, his voice bringing her back to the present, "Would you want me to join you?"

"Red Fern!" She yelled. She was sure her face was completely red now.

"Yes?" He asked, his smile growing larger with every second that passed.

_This was it._ Catalina decided. _He is pure evil._ "Get out so I can finish taking my shower!"

"All I heard was 'get in so we can finish our shower'."

"Get out!"

"Get in? Alright."

"No!" By this time she was starting to laugh at his childlikeness. She shook her head and exhaled sharply when he stepped in the shower, fully clothed, and close the door behind him. With one hand holding the curtain she placed the other on her face. "Oh no. Get out." She laughed out.

"But you're enjoying it."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

She groaned and turned around. They were acting like children and this setting was not very childlike. The curtain was now wrapped around her and she, with some difficulty at first, crossed her arms in front of her bare chest. "Just get out."

He blinked and crossed through the shower of water and stood directly behind her. He stood so close to her that there was really no room for a piece of paper to slide between their bodies. He smiled softly at her though she couldn't see it. He placed his head on the bare crook of her neck. At first he just kept his head there but then he started placing soft kisses on her neck. "What are you so worried about Catalina?" He asked softly as he continued placing kisses on her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." She closed her eyes tightly. He stopped kissing her and he spun her around and the curtain slipped off revealing her full body. Once again his eyes swept over her, stopping at her hairy mass and her perky and hard nipple breast. His eyes then went up to her face. Her eyes were blue which he knew meant that she was sad. He pulled her into his arms and he placed his head on top of hers. "Tell me."

"Steven." She simply said.

Red Fern felt slightly angered that she would even think of him as that bastard Catalina. _'Catalina, I would never do that to you. I love you, you're my soulmate, and you know me better than that. True I am overprotective but that should be enough for you to realize that I won't do that. I don't even care about either or not you can give birth. All I care about is that I am with you. _

She gasped for air and the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for thinking that… I love you, I love you…" He shushed her and his arms tightened around her. He then pulled her off enough to see her face. Her eyes were hazel. He then leaned his face closer to hers and his lips took hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kissing was at first passionate but then it changed to rough as he pushed Catalina against wall. Her nails dug into his neck and her legs started to wrap around his waist. He moved his hands to under her thighs and he pushed her body up. Her legs were now tightly wrapped around his waist as she seductively moved her hands down his back. A groan sounded in his throat as he broke the kiss for air. The two gasped for air as they looked into their eyes. _'Take me, now.' _Red Fern smirked and he moved in to kiss her roughly again on her lips. Her nails dug into his shirt. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down to her breast where he took her right nipple in his mouth. He kissed, sucked and bit it which caused her to moan loudly. He alternated between breasts and when he had his fill he moved back up to her mouth. He then pulled her off the wall and with one hand under her he turned off the water. His hand moved back under her thighs and he carried to the door. "Screw that." She said as she slipped off him and she thrust the door open. His smile grew as he kissed her again and the two stumbled out of the bathroom. When they broke for air he took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head. He then started to herd her through the open bathroom door. "What about your pants?"

"Patience Catalina. I've got to take my shoes off first." She groaned and placed her hands on his arms and she started pulling him to the bed. She fell onto the bed pulling Red Fern with her. Red Fern chuckled. "You know Thierry's probably going to wonder why the bed's going to be wet."

"Shut up and stip."

Red Fern laughed. "A little demanding aren't we?" But he obliged as he kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his jeans. Once his jeans were off he moved over her and started kissing her again. She groaned and placed her arms on his bare shoulders. Her hands trailed down to his boxers and she held onto the helm of the garment. She smiled into the kiss as she started to slip, more like pull, the garment off. He broke the kiss once again and pulled his boxers off all the way. Catalina's eyes went up and down him and stopped at his member. He chuckled again which made her eyes go up. He kissed her mouth again and he placed his hands on the side of her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started pulling him down. With that he pushed himself into her wall and at first push she moaned loudly which made him tighten up even more. He pulled in and out and with every thrust in he did it faster and faster.

"Red Fern!" She moaned as her legs slipped off his waist and her hands trailed down to hold on to his back. "Red Fern…" This continued for at least 10 minutes before Red Fern collapsed besides Catalina. With the both of them sweaty and gasping they sat there starring at the ceiling for a while. "God I hope Rowan and the others didn't hear this." Catalina gasped out.

Red Fern scoffed. "I think that if they did they wouldn't come in here." Red Fern crossed his arms behind his head.

Catalina laughed and she positioned herself to lay her head on his chest. Her hand then started tracing circles on his chest. She sighed dreamily as one of Red Fern's arms came around her. "Well this is awkward." She joked.

"Heh. Yeah right?" Red Fern joked back as he removed his hand from behind his head to place the covers over them. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Ok." She said softly as she etched herself closer to him. "I love you Red Fern."

"I love you too Catalina." His tighten his arm around her and the two instantly fell asleep.

-* Next morning -*-

Red Fern was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched. He looked down at Catalina and he smiled. For a moment he pondered on whether or not to wake her, he decided he would. "Catalina. Catalina baby."

She groaned softly and then yawned as her eyes fluttered open. "Hi Red Fern."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Very well."

Catalina giggled and Red Fern placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to take a shower." She said as she hoisted herself into a sitting position.

"Want me to join you?"

She looked at him. "Hm… Oh, alright. But no sex."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that I don't think I have the energy to have another sex run."

She threw her legs over the side of the bed. "It's alright. I don't think I could last through another right now." She stood and walked around the bed.

He groaned as he sat up. He stood and intersected her as she walked towards the bathroom. He smiled softly at her but it soon faded. "Today's the last day."

She blinked slowly. "Yes it is." She said sadly. "The last day of peace before the world ends."

They stood there silently before walking hand in hand to the bathroom.

* * *

Please review and did you enjoy the lemon? Tell me how I did because to tell you the truth that's the 1st lemon I wrote. I'm excited. (Claps)


	10. The Last Day Part 1

Chapter 10: Last Day Part 1. Sorry it took so long. Got lazy.

* * *

Catalina and Red Fern walked down the hall and into the kitchen for breakfast. Catalina opened the refrigerator and looked inside. "How do you feel about an omelet with ham and cheese?"

Red Fern who was looking at the bread rack turned his head. "That sounds alright. I was thinking about making some toast with melted cheese and herbs."

Catalina pulled out 2 eggs and the ham that was in a container. "So you want me to get some cheese for you as well?" She placed the eggs and ham on the counter and started pulling out the cheese.

"Yeah if you will." He pulled out a loaf of bread and pulled some herbs from the herb rack.

The two worked silently in the kitchen making their breakfast. After their food was done they sat at the table and ate. "I wonder why it's so quiet."

Red Fern shrugged. "Probably because it's the last peaceful day before the Apocalypse begins." He took a drink from his orange juice.

Catalina stared at her food. She sighed and looked up at Red Fern. "After we finish eating I need to call Circle Regeneration and go through the check list. Then we can do something together for the rest of the day."

"No last minute training?"

"… No. I think I'll just stay with you today."

-*- Thierry and Hannah -*-

The two walked hand in hand to their room. Once inside Hannah sat on the bed and watched as Thierry stretched. "Hey Thierry."

"Yes?" He looked at her through the mirror. Their room was the biggest bedroom in the whole mansion. It was the same layout like Red Fern's and Catalina's bedroom but much bigger in comparison. The only difference was that there was a dresser with a mirror in the room and the closet door was in the bedroom and not in the bathroom which meant that the layout of the bathroom was also different.

"I don't know how I can say this but… I'm scared."

He turned around then. "For what Hannah?"

She shrugged softly. "From the Apocalypse, from Hunter, for the Circle and every being in the world, Night Person or not."

Thierry nodded and he walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "I know. To tell you the truth, so am I. I'm almost as frightened as all of the times I saw you die."

"Thierry…" She called him softly. She slid her arms around him and he did the same as well. "I love you."

"I love you too Hannah. I always have and always will." She nodded in agreement and the two leaned in. The kiss was soft but it also had a feel of urgency, as if that was their last kiss. They pulled away and she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

-*- Ash and Mary-Lynnette -*-

"Tonight is perfect!" Mary-Lynette screamed out. Her voice seemed to echo inside the library.

Ash covered his ears. "Mary-Lynette. Could you yell any louder?" He teased her.

"Yes, but I'll spare your ears." She smiled at him. "Oh come on Ash. We have to tonight!"

"No we don't."

"Yes!"

Mark poked his head into the library. "Hey sis? You alright?"

Jade's head poked out under him. "We heard you yell."

Kestrel and Rowan came into full view in the doorway. Kestrel flung her arms in the air. "Not this again!"

Rowan brought her sister's arms down. "Now could you tell us why you yelled?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded enthusiastically. "Tonight there is going to be no clouds and it's going to be a nice night to star gaze, but Ash here won't join me." Ash only shrugged as he turned his back on them.

"Cool." Jade said as she came into full view. "Can I go?"

"And if she goes I want to come too!" Mark said as he jumped to Jade's side.

Mary-Lynette smiled. "The more the merrier."

Rowan smiled. "So I guess you won't mind if I come too?"

"No problem."

Kestrel groaned. "I don't know. It might be boring."

"Boring? Every here's going to come." Mary-Lynette said as she placed her hands on her hips and she glared at the back of Ash's head.

"I'm not going." He simply said.

'_Ash… please?'_

'_No. Not with all of _them _going.'_

'_Oh come on. It won't be that bad. We could always get away later. Please? It won't be the same without you. Like the first time we star gazed.'_

Ash sighed and turned. "Fine."

Kestrel shrugged as well. "I guess I'll come as well."

-*- Delos, Maggie and Miles -*-

"I'm so glad you decided to stay with us Miles." Maggie said as she hugged her brother. The three were outside currently in the gazebo. Delos who was sitting on the swinging bench only nodded.

"I can't leave my little sis here." He quickly looked to Delos. "I mean I know you're here but you know, I just feel better if I am actually here."

Delos shrugged. "I feel the same. Don't worry about it." Maggie smiled and sat abruptly next to Delos on the swing. She then pushed him into the corner and she patted the empty space next to her. _'I don't like being pushed against the corner.'_

'_Just work with it. I haven't seen my brother in ages!'_

'… _A week?'_

'…_Shut up.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Make me.'_

Maggie was about to kiss him when Miles pulled her back. "Please… With all that is good and decent, don't do that in front of me."

"Fine." Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and shot a sideways glance to Delos who had a smirk on his face.

'_I knew that you wouldn't make me.' _Maggie stomped her foot into the ground and Miles looked at her funny. Delos just threw back his head and laughed. _'I love you Maggie.'_ He moved his arm around her shoulders.

Maggie's face softened and she sighed. She snuggled closer to him. _'I love you too.'_ She then noticed something. '_Hey! We have three royals and your ancestor! Cool.' _

Delos's eyes narrowed. '_Thanks for ruining the moment.'_

Maggie giggled and she placed her arm through her brother's and she held onto Delos's other hand. "Just one big happy family."


	11. The Last Day Part 2

Chapter 11: Last Day Part 2

* * *

-*- Movie theater -*-

Quinn's arms starched above his head as he yawned. His left arm then fell limply on Rashel's shoulders. Rashel looked at him and smiled softly before placing her hand palm up on the arm rest. Quinn immediately with took her hand with his right hand. Beside them Morgead and Jez were sharing a large box of popcorn and a soda. The movie flickered in the dark theater and everything was like any normal day; as if this wasn't the last "calm" day before the Apocalypse really started. Someone behind them, a girl, muttered something to a friend or family member. "Marcus is so freaking cool."

Another girl muttered back. "I would do that man. Wither he is half human half machine or not." The first girl made a sound of agreement and the muttering ceased.

Jez almost laughed. _'Man. You do realize that these girls behind us will get obsessed with this Marcus character.' _She sent to Morgead.

'_Yeah. Probably.' _He said as his hand grabbed a few pieces of popcorn. _'But Terminator 4 is OK. I would have rather seen Wolverine with the others but it's OK.'_

'_I love the Terminator series. I think the 1__st__ one was the best.'_

'_Well usually the 1__st__ is the best. Then all these sequels start to tire out the whole story line.'_

Rashel looked over to Jez who was currently holding the box of popcorn. "Hey." She whispered to her. "Can I have some of that?"

Jez looked quickly over to Rashel. "Yeah sure." She whispered back as she handed the box to Quinn who handed the box to Rashel.

"Thanks Jez." Rashel said as she received the box. Jez only waved a hand and continued watching the movie.

Meanwhile in another room in the movie theater Galen, Keller, Illiana and Conan were sitting down to watch Wolverine. "I'm excited to see this movie. I've wanted to see it for weeks but with all the crap that's been going on." Illiana said as she sat down.

Conan sat beside her and he placed his drink in the cup holder and then took a bite out of his hotdog. "I've seen this movie before… Well half of it. I had to leave halfway through the movie."

Keller sat on the other side of Illiana as Galen sat beside her. "Don't spoil anything then. I haven't seen it yet either."

"Dito goes to here as well." Galen added.

"Don't worry about it." Conan said. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "I saw this when it first came out and that was weeks ago. I hardly remember anything."

Illiana groaned silently. "I hate all these commercials and ads that they have before the movie. They're annoying."

"It's better than seeing a black screen or a curtain." Galen said.

Keller was starring at Conan's hotdog. She then cursed silently. "I'm going to get a freaking hotdog. Conan's making me hungry."

Conan grinned at her. "Sorry Keller. Didn't mean to. I did though, in fact, tell you that you should have gotten one."

"Would you want me to get it for you Keller?" Galen asked.

Keller shook her head. "No. I'll get it myself. Does anyone want anything?"

Illiana nodded. "Get me a large coke if you please."

Galen shook his head. "If you get a drink I'll just share from you."

Keller nodded and carefully walked out into the aisle. "I'll be right back." She said before she walked down the stairs.

-*- James and Poppy -*-

"Are you certain about this?" James asked for the 20th time as the car sped down the road.

Poppy nodded. "I just want to make sure they're OK. Especially Phillip. We left him with all this info and stuff that he may have broken down."

James snickered softly. "Not your brother Poppy. If I know Phil the way I think I do, he wouldn't be too affected by it that way. And if he did he probably is over it by now. He's a smart kid you know."

"I know. He's my brother."

"In fact," James continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if he figured out some spells and is starting to become a top notch witch." He grinned.

"James." She grinned as well. "That's not really funny."

"I think that it is." Was all he said before turning on the radio. The two stayed in silent for 10 minutes before James spoke up again. "You do know that you can't really near them right? All except Phil and that could be a danger because of your parents."

"I understand." She said. "… Would I be able to send him a message telling him that I'm coming and to met somewhere away from home?"

"I guess you could try."

Poppy exhaled. _'Phil?' _She sent out to him. _'It's me Poppy. Hey I'm going over there soon and I was wondering if you, James and I met up somewhere away from people so that we can sit and talk.' _She sat silently for a while. She then looked at James. "Do you think he will be able to send messages as well?"

"Maybe. If he was practicing spells maybe. But then if he could do that I don't know why he doesn't communicate with you."

"True." She said softly. "I can't wait to see my brother."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Thanks for doing this James."

"You're welcome."

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

-*- Erik, Thea, David, Gillian -*-

The girls sat away from the guys who were watching a football game. Thea flipped a page of the spell book in front of them. "Oh this one sounds cool. The ability to freeze people in time. Sadly it's too advanced."

"I would have figured." Gillian said. "This is an advanced spell book."

"Hey girls." David called over. "Come over and watch these guys throw the ball around."

Erik turned around in the sofa. "Yeah. We need some more company."

"Maybe in a bit guys." Gillian answered back.

"We're almost done anyways." Thea added.

Erik shook his head. "That's what you said last time Thea. That was almost 15 minutes ago."

"It's a big book." Thea argued as she went back to her browsing.

Gillian smiled. "It is a big book." She agreed before turning her attention back to the book.

Erik shook his head again and turned back around. "Try to get a little hanging out…"

David snapped open a can of Red Bull and took a few sips. "That's what you get when your soulmate is a witch."

"And what's wrong with witches?" The girls said as they looked over to the sofa.

"Nothing." The guys reacted. After receiving a glare the two boys sighed. "I love you." They both said to their soulmates.

The girls started to laugh then. "We hang out to much." Thea said.

"Yeah. Defiantly." Gillian once again agreed.

Erik smiled. "Well we can hang out even more if you come over here?"

David turned his head. "Yeah Gillian. I want you in my arms right now while we watch the game."

The two girls sighed and they walked over leaving the book open on the table. They sat beside their soulmates and at almost the same time the guys put their arms around their soulmates. Gillian placed her hands on David's arms and she leaned in closer to him. Thea just rested her head against Erik's shoulder. The four then jumped up when the Gators scored a touchdown.

-*- Meanwhile in Florida -*-

Cheers echoed through the halls. Wynne and Ryan jumped up and bumped their chests together. Davi started moving his arms up in down, his palms hitting whenever the arm went down. "Go Gators! Kick the Seminoles' ass!"

Wynne then started to do the cabbage patch. "Go Gators! It's your birthday! We're gonna party like it's ya birthday!"

"Cause it is man! We are on a roll!"

Louve pounded her fist into the air. "Go Tibow! He's my man!" Beside her Davi cleared his throat. She smiled at him. "Well… One of my man."

Etoile groaned. "Football's a pointless game. It's just throwing around an oddly shaped ball."

Before everyone could yell at her Demetria stood up and started yelling at the screen. "Come on Seminoles! Don't let those reptiles win! Come on!" She then did an Indian yell.

The whole room erupted with arguments. One towards Etoile for thinking football's a stupid game and another towards Demy for thinking that the Seminoles are all that. "Yo guys!" Ryan yelled. "The play is starting and the Gators are down by one! So shut up and don't yell at my girlfriend."

Demy smiled at sat down. "Thank you Ryan. Even though you are a Gator fan you still stand up for me."

"Only because I love you ya Seminole lover."

"Love you too babe."

The room quieted down and the people sat and watched another play by the Seminoles.

* * *

Please review and I apologize to any Seminole fans but Gators so totally rule!


	12. The War is On

Chapter 12 and sorry it took so long. I have a multitude of reason why I stopped.

1. I had my midyear exams/FCAT and after those tests I just didn't feel like doing any work.

2. I got hit with a major writers block.

3. I was lazy.

4. Had a vacation.

5. Did 2 projects at the same time and once again I didn't feel like doing any work.

So those are my reasons. I hope no one's yelling at me 'cause those are some pretty shitty answers for why I didn't write and I hope that I can finally finish this so I can start on other stories that I'm dying to write and I just know that if I do both at the same time I will once again become lazy…. I also hope that I can overcome my laziness by college in about 3 years (maybe 4 because I might take a 1 year break from school). Well anyways… Here we go once again!

* * *

-*- Mojave Desert -*-

Cars lined up at the end of a forgotten dirt road. A dust devil quietly roared before the cars. Inside the cars Circle Daybreak awaited Hunter and his army of night people. Red Fern's arms were crossed over his chest as he sat in the driver's seat of his Shelby coupe and listen to the radio playing the top 40 in America. Catalina sat in the passenger seat. She looked out of the window absently. She blinked and then starred at her own reflection. She mentally cursed herself. She wasn't able to sleep last night. The premonition kept nagging at her and she can still see bits and pieces of it in her mind. It's gotten to the point that Catalina was sure that it would come true very soon, whatever it actually was.

"Catalina." Red Fern's voice called to her.

She turned her head to see him. He was still looking forward. "Do you see them?" She asked.

"No. I just want to get some information about something. It's been in my head for a while now…" On the radio Beyonce's song 'Sweet Dreams' started playing. It was number 14. "About your premonition you've been having lately." He finished.

"Oh…" She said softly as she starred at her hands in her lap. "Well…" She started. "I can't really help you. I don't even understand it-- what it's trying to tell me. I wish I could help you but I just can't."

"That's not what I wanted to know." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I just wanted to know if your premonition would affect you during battle. If so I need to know so that I can stay near you and offer any help you might need. Granted I am going to be near you naturally but I just need to know how close."

She sighed and moved her eyes back down to her hands. "I don't know."

Red Fern then looked at her. His arms fell limply to his side. Defiantly her answer wasn't much help. That wasn't all he was worrying about though. She was right about him wanting to know more about the premonition but instead he decided that her life was more important than some premonition that would just simply vanish from the crevice of her mind, her very colorful and beautiful mind. He smiled softly to himself. "Do you remember the first time we fell into each others' minds?" He asked with a small chuckle.

She turned her head and smiled back. "Yeah. You were dazzled by my strange and different mind."

"I think I was also dazzled by that painting of yours." He smirked as he remembered Catalina almost completely naked in that painting. Her smile slowly faded away. Red Fern then cursed aloud at himself. "Catalina, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention it." He reached over and awkwardly pulled her out of her seat and into his lap.

"No, no. It's alright… Either way I have your betrayal." She smirked evilly at him.

He growled softly. "Oh that's it you faker! Get off me!" He then pushed her playfully back into her seat.

She laughed as her butt hit the seat. "If I remember correctly you are the one who _pulled _me onto _your_ lap."

He growled once more and crossed his arms over his chest once more. "And I'm never falling for that again." She giggled at him. Then suddenly the walkie talkie beeped loudly. Red Fern reached for it from the middle console and pressed the button. "What up?"

"They're coming." Thierry's voice said.

"Shit." Red Fern cursed as her pressed the button again. "We're ready for them." He placed the talkie down and looked at Catalina. "We are ready right?"

She looked at him with sudden determination in her purple eyes. "We can take them."

The car doors all opened at once and Circle Daybreak emerged from each of the vehicles. Thierry closed his door and walked onto the sand of the desert. Behind him the Circle got ready for the fight that was to come. He turned and faced them. "Today we fight the first fight! So prepare yourselves and remember that determination and strength will lead us through this dark time!" The others started to cheer as Thierry turned once more and saw the enormous army of the Council appear from one of the hills. Thierry yelled and Circle Daybreak charged followed by their army.

-*- Hunter and Yareli -*-

Yaritza let go of the binoculars and let them dangle from her neck. She then looked at Hunter. "They're approaching."

Hunter nodded. "Tell the army to go and fight."

The witch nodded and yelled out the command. Around them the larger army of the Council ran forward. Yaritza removed the binoculars from around her and threw them onto the ground. "Now I'll be off."

"Now Yaritza," Hunter said before she ran off. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. I know you want revenge for your dead sister but just take it slowly." She scoffed and ran down the hill towards battle. Hunter scoffed himself as he sat on a chair (an: it's more like a throne) and watched as the battle started. Lilly, his second eldest daughter, came up and stood by his side. "Now if she dies nobody can say that I didn't warn her." Lilly smiled and nodded.

-*- Battle -*-

Catalina who stayed behind by the cars for a bit looked out to the battle before her. She sighed cracked her bones and made sure her muscles were ready for a transformation. She arched her back and in moments she was in her werewolf form. She leaped and started in a dead run towards Red Fern. _'Red Fern!'_

'_Catalina!' _He sent to her as he flipped a shapeshifter over his back.

Catalina leaped once more and landed on another werewolf. She stood on her back two paws and started hitting enemies away from Red Fern. _'Who's protecting who Red Fern?'_

He chuckled once. "Well I thought I was protecting you." Catalina laughed mentally and silently added that she is capable of taking care of herself. She fell onto her fours and head butted a werewolf. Red Fern started having a wrestling fight with another vampire and for a moment Catalina thought that vampire had a chance of winning, then Red Fern took the vampire's arm and quickly moved behind him. Then with one great kick he ripped the arm from its socket. Catalina groaned and shook her head. "What?" Red Fern said as he waved the arm in the air. He then threw it straight at a shapeshifter. "I had to do something."

Meanwhile Conan had issues with a witch. _Damn it! _He thought as he couldn't reach the witch who was currently laughing at him. _Damn your little force field whatever the hell it is. _He charged at it again and once again fell flat on his back. _Damn it! _

"Conan!" Illiana's voice yelled out. She ran up to him. "If it didn't work the first time it won't work now!"

"Well, well, well…" The witch said as she spotted Illiana. "If it isn't the lost Witch Child. I would bow to you but you're an enemy and that would show weakness."

Conan growled. Illiana glared at the witch. "I really don't care if you bow to me or not. For all I care you can just use your force field to suffocate yourself."

Conan chest rumbled with a sound that was that of laughter. The witch got angered and focused an orb of energy in her palm. Then with a thrust she shot the energy forward. Conan worked fast and pushed Illiana out of the way. He landed on his feet while Illiana landed on her back. He charged forward and Illiana pulled out a pocket knife. She made a small cut on her arm, just big enough to draw a little blood, and focused her own power in her hand.

Conan kept on hitting the field repeatedly that after a while the field itself started weakening. Illiana waited patiently until she saw an opening. Once seeing that opportunity she aimed and shot an energized blue ball into the field. It exploded and the field and the witch died. Conan fell onto his paws and looked at Illiana panting. "You're welcome Conan." She said to him.

Delos, Quinn, Rashel, Galen and Keller were the only ones that were protecting the pretty much useless humans of Circle Daybreak. Delos's blue lighting shot forward and hit a vampire straight in the chest and sent him flying. "Why couldn't we leave them behind?" Delos asked almost angrily as he shot yet another vampire.

Rashel shoved her wood sword into a vampire. "Because they said it wasn't fair that I, a human, can come to fight and they can't because they are just soulmates."

"That's stupid." Delos complained.

"I agree Delos," Quinn said, "but it was unfair to them."

Galen and Keller both ran and leaped onto the back of an elephant shapeshifter. _'Keller, I'll take his trunk and try pulling him down, could you help push him down?'_

'_I guess… Will that even work?'_

'_One way to find out.' _Galen stood on top of the shapeshifters' head, his claws desperately trying to hand on. Then with a careful leap her grabbed onto the trunk with his front claws and mouth. Then he ran under him carefully and wrapped the trunk around the right leg. The elephant trumpeted loudly in both pain and anger. Keller tried her best to push him over but then she got an idea. She made her way to the ear on the right. She bit down on it and fell of his back. The elephant loss his balance and came tumbling down onto the sand.

'_How did you know that would work?' _Keller asked Galen.

'_This isn't their normal environment so he's already tired.'_

'_Oh.' _She said simply as they held down the tired elephant.

The humans on the other hand were watching how the battle went out. Hannah sat on the hood of a car practically biting her nails. Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hannah. Thierry and the others will be fine. They're strong you know."

"I know." She answered back softly. "I just can't _not _worry."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Delos. _'Please be careful Delos. Please…' _

'_How can I be careful if you keep reminding me every 5 minutes?' _He answered back roughly.

'_I'm sorry.'_

She heard him mentally sigh. _'I'm sorry Maggie.' _He said more softly. _'I would just rather prefer you to be back at the mansion and not here, not in this danger.'_

'_I don't care. I didn't leave when there was danger when we first met and I still won't leave you to take this on alone.'_

'_I know. And I'm glad you won't… But still…'_

'_You would rather know that I'm safe than in danger.' _She finished for him. When he didn't reply she knew two things, that 1) he was busy fighting and 2) that the answer was yes.

Erik and David on the other hand were just taking in the battle before them. Erik pointed out the many shapeshifters' animals as David was on the lookout for any good fights. "A camel." Erik said. "You know that there are actual wild herds of camels in Nevada? I thought that was pretty cool. They were released into the wild when the camels that were used as pack animals weren't allowed on highways."

David pointed and laughed. "Oh man! That camel just got flipped onto its hump and I'm not talking about the hump on its back!" With another burst of laughter David calmed himself and started looking around some more.

Mark occasionally joined in that conversation but most of the time he sat with his sister Mary-Lynette as she kept an eye on Ash. She flinched softly when Ash got a sickening wound on his arm by a wooden stake. Mark placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jade has splinters all over her legs and arms and the bad thing is she can't stop to pull them out because they just keep on coming."

Mary-Lynette sighed and rubbed her arms with her hands. "I just hope Ash and his sisters come out all right, along with everyone else of course."

"Yeah well… I really hope that Catalina, Red Fern and Thierry come out all right. I mean, they are like _the _Night People."

"Yeah and not that, I hope Thierry come out ok for Hannah. She wouldn't be able to live on and get reincarnated all these times just to not be with him." Mark only nodded in agreement.

Thea and Gillian casted the same spell and a pair of incoming enemies while Ash ran into another vampire. Thea looked at Ash. "Be careful Ash! He looks like he can kill."

Ash scoffed. "Well I can too." He pushed the vampire into a cactus and took a discarded stake in his hands. Shoving it deep into the vampire's heart he turned and singled out the next victim.

Gillian screamed. "Thea! Help!" Gillian struggled under the weight of a werewolf.

Thea ran closer to the wolf. "Hey you dog!" The werewolf slowly raised its head. Thea raised her arms and shot a ball of energy towards the wolf. The wolf jumped off Gillian and Thea ran to her side. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped Gillian up.

"I'm fine but we've got company." Gillian said as a whole pack of werewolves surrounded them.

Rowan and Kestrel stood back to back in the middle of a circle. "Rowan?" Kestrel asked. "What now?"

Rowan panted. The sisters have been trying to fight off all these enemies but are quickly losing their energy. "I don't know Kestrel." She admitted.

Jade jumped onto the back of a werewolf. The wolf howled and another werewolf beside him jumped in the air. Jade moved at the last moment and the leaping wolf crashed into the other. Jade stood with her back to her sisters. "Hey guys…" She said breathlessly. "They just won't stop will they?" The two sisters nodded slowly before the three charged into the hordes.

Jez's Wild Power burned the fur of a lion shapeshifter. The shapeshifter yelled out in pain before dying in a half changed form. Morgead slashed the throat of a vampire with a sword he borrowed from Rashel. Jez turned and yelled for the sword. Not even asking Morgead passed the sword to Jez. She caught it and concentrating her power in the sword she quickly ran through a group of enemies charging towards them. Killing the last of the group she threw the sword back to Morgead. "Thanks Morgead."

"Yea… No problem."

Thierry twisted the arm of a witch before running straight into Red Fern. The two grunted and starred at each other. "Watch out!" They both yelled before turning around and punching the daylights out of two vampires. "Thanks."

"Where's Catalina?" Thierry asked.

"She's maybe confronting Yaritza about now."

"Yaritza? Isn't she one of Hunter's witch followers?"

"More like slave but yeah." Thierry only nodded.

Catalina roared and fell onto her fours. She starred at the silver blade sticking in her side. _This looks familiar. _She thought before looking at Yaritza.

Yaritza pulled out another silver blade. "Hello princess of the swamp." Catalina growled softly. "I am going to kill you for taking the life of my sister." She pointed the blade at Catalina. She then clasped the blade handle in both of her palms. Chanting a small spell Yaritza went well onto her business as the blade flew straight at Catalina. Catalina jumped out of the way but the blade swung right around and followed Catalina. Catalina kept on dodging until an arrow hit her paw. She roared in pain and fell onto the ground. Yaritza stood above her, her bow and arrow pointing straight at her. Then the blade dove into the middle of Catalina's shoulder blades. With another howl of pain Catalina rolled out of the way before the arrow hit her. With a quiet thud the arrow hit the ground and Catalina pulled out the arrow in her paw and the blades in her body. "It seems you have gotten faster princess." Yaritza said as she pulled her bow again. "But not fast enough!" She let go of the bow and sent an energy powered arrow quickly towards Catalina. Catalina just stood on her back paws and let the arrow hit her in the stomach, there was no point in trying to dodge that arrow. Another arrow quickly flew at her and Catalina jumped up and leaped towards Yaritza. Growling in her face Catalina took the bow in her mouth and broke the bow in half. Yaritza just laughed. "You won't kill me Catalina! You killed my sister because you were blinded by anger, you wouldn't kill me! Not even if Red Fern's life relayed on it!"

_Wrong. _Catalina thought. _I can kill you; I will kill you if Red Fern's life is at risk. I can kill you and I will. _A growl rippled through her throat.

"You won't kill me Catalina!" The witch repeated with madness before Catalina's jaws bit down on her neck. With one pull the witch's head was torn from the neck and a pool of blood cumulated around the body.

Catalina dropped the head and watched it as it stopped beside the body. Blood dripped from her mighty jaws and Catalina could only think about the poetic justice of Yaritza's death; it was just like her sister's for the exact same punishment. _Don't poke the Catalina. _She joked to herself before leaving the lifeless body behind.

-*- Hunter and Lilly -*-

Hunter

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn it to hell and back. I cracked my knuckles and saw as Yaritza's head dropped to the ground. I starred at Catalina as she ran back into battle. No wonder I wanted that creature so badly. It is a monster, a beautifully destructive monster. A monster that would have been perfect for my army. With her I would have won this battle by now… This reminds me, we are losing terribly. _Damn it!_ Lilly placed her hand on top of my shoulder.

"Father, we need to call a retreat. We might lose half the army if we don't."

Well thanks for stating the obvious daughter. I sigh. She is right though. I didn't think that Circle Daybreak would have the power to cause a dent in my magnificent army but apparently I was wrong. Not only do they have the four Wild Powers but Catalina as well. Not to mention Red Fern, his traitorous ass, Thierry and more that 90% of Vegas' Night People.

"Father—"

"I heard you before Lilly." I said with aggravation in my voice. "Call them in." I stood and practically stomped back to my vehicle otherwise known as a dune buggy. Damn those things. I heard Lilly's voice call in the retreat and I mentally cursed them all.

* * *

There ya go! 7 pages on Word! Once again I'm sorry for the very loooooooong wait. Also sorry if the fight scenes weren't entertaining. I can't write about a major fight scene to save my life. Sort of pisses me off. Well anyways review please! Flames and suggestions are openly welcomed.


	13. Overlooked Wronging

I'm predicting that I will end this story at around 18-20 chapters. I pretty sure that it will end in chapter 19 but I don't know. I could be wrong. Either way here's chapter 13.

* * *

Catalina

Hunter's army retreated behind the hills. I watched with careful eyes to make sure every single one of them were gone. I stayed still for what seemed like hours but in truth was only about five minutes. Red Fern was the one who got me out of it.

"Catalina? Is everything alright?" He asked with worry in his voice.

I don't blame him. I'm still in my wolf form and I really haven't moved except for my body moving up and down when I breathe which wasn't a lot. I looked down at him since I stood on my back two paws to get a better view of the hill. _'Everything's fine Red Fern.' _I sent to him. _'I was just making sure that they were gone and that they wouldn't spring a surprise attack on us.' _That was the truth but not all of it. To be frank I had another bit of my premonition in those five minutes. Though this time it went by really slowly. It was like it wanted to make sure I got everything; every detail, move, and sound. It was starting to worry me. I was worried before I can admit that but still, this is ridiculous. I had never had a premonition so determined before.

"… Well they're gone Catalina and the rest of the Circle wants to go home to get some rest."

I just nodded my head. I changed with a sigh. I then noticed that I desperately needed blood. "Red Fern… I need to feed. Bad."

Red Fern nodded his head. He took my hand. "I run this by Circle Daybreak. They might be able to find a few donors."

I blinked once and pulled my hand out of his. "I was actually thinking about degrading myself." He looked at me with a weird look so I elaborated. "I'm going to drink the blood of the dead."

Red Fern's eyes widened and then he became angry, at me no doubt. "No Catalina. No. I won't let you. Not only could you get sick but you are a princess. Even if it is just a title, please, treat yourself with dignity."I understood his words.

But then I didn't. I feel myself slowly falling to my old self about three centuries ago.

-*- Flashback -*-

(AN: The regular type is Catalina the italic type is the narrator. It's just for this flashback.)

Back then I was a creature. A blood thirsty demon from hell who didn't care what or who she killed as long as she got some blood. She even feed of the already dead.

_Catalina in her werewolf form roared thunderously. Humans in the small uncharted village ran for their lives from the creature that tormented their life styles for almost a century. Catalina jumped up and landed with a thud, shaking the earth. She roared again, she was playing with them. She loved the sounds of the humans' terrified screaming as she hunted. She ran through a group of humans, injuring some and killing one under her mighty paws. She didn't stop there. She howled, a sound that the villagers said would bring upon the spirits of the underworld, and then leaped once more, causing the ground to once again rumble and a small child to fall._

I can't believe that I was once like that. It scares me to actually know that was once me, a monster. Back then I was just a baby. Even after a century of life I was still just a babe. I didn't know any better, only that terrorizing humans was fun.

_She growled softly and slowly walked over to the frightened child on her fours. The child backed up into a building, whimpering; a sound that to Catalina's ears sounded like a harp. What a sound it was. She placed her muzzle just inches before the girl's face. Catalina exhaled, the air hitting the girl's face which caused her to whimper some more. Catalina grinned, a grin that would haunt the girl's spirit for the rest of her dead immortality. _

-*- End of flashback -*-

I blinked once more and shook my head. I don't want to go back to it but I don't want to drink straight out from another being. I hate it. I completely hate being me. I felt my eyes blur and then get wet. I look at Red Fern through my crying eyes. He looks at me like I'm somebody different. All I can think is that he knows. He looked into my mind while I was having my memory. He knows now what I was. He knows, and now he won't love me the same. I close my eyes and sobs rip out through my body and I bring my hands up to my face.

Suddenly I get pulled into his arms and I gasp. "I love you." He tells me almost instantly. "I will always love you the same. No matter whom you once were Catalina. I am here for you, and always will be." I tear my hands from my face and wrap them around his neck. I love him so much. More than I wish I did. But then I'm glad. I'm glad I love him so much. And I'm glad he loves me too.

-*-

Red Fern

By the time we reached the mansion and I told the Circle about Catalina's need for blood and the time required for her feeding it was about one am in the morning. Thierry is going to brief us about the battle at noon so that doesn't allow us enough time to sleep. At least everyone except Catalina. After her feeding she fell right to sleep in my arms. I didn't even bother dressing her into her night clothing and I didn't even feel like changing. I sat in the bed beside Catalina's sleeping form. I still couldn't believe that I didn't see her past before. Either it's not noticeable or she is very good at hiding her memories. Probably the second one. I starred at the wall until the sun rose. By the time that happened I decided to take a good, hot shower. Once I was out and fully dressed Catalina awoke with a start.

"Catalina." I call out to her. "Is something wrong?"

She doesn't answer. She stands and walks over to the computer desk. I noticed as she walked past me that her eyes were purple. I followed her and watched her as she sat down, pulled out a piece of printing paper and start drawing. At first she was drawing circles, three to be precise. I looked up at her face and noticed she hasn't blinked once. Not knowing if this is normal or not I decided that it wasn't normal. I ran to my cell and speed dialed Etoile.

-*- Etoile -*-

Etoile

I threw my keys on the table in the Misc Room. I decided that this was the last time I travel to Georgia during a war. It took me a full 10 hours to get down from Georgia. I blame the last two members of Circle Regeneration that got caught up in a battle. Two members who for one didn't thank me for risking my ass to get them and for two running straight into the bunker towards their assigned room. Werewolves… I can't really say much about the breed though since Louve is one of my best friends even though she drives me up the wall. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my jeans pocket. Quickly reaching inside my pocket I read the caller id. _Red Fern. _Thinking that something was wrong I flipped open the phone. "Red Fern." I said in a split second. "What's wrong?"

"Catalina." He said simply through the phone. "Is it normal for her to be drawing and she being completely out of it?"

I felt my jaw drop. "No. Defiantly not! Red Fern I have to tell you! She has only done this one other time. _One _other time. You want to know what happened?" Not waiting for a reply I continued. "The nuclear bombs were dropped in Japan."

"Holy shit!" He yelled.

"Yeah, holy shit indeed! What is she drawing?"

"Hold on for a sec." I heard running footsteps. "It's three circles and each one of them has a different picture. One is a horse, another with a shard of some sort the other just has lines that look like a light."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. She has been having this one reoccurring premonition though. Maybe this has to do with that."

"Again, what in the hell? How can a horse, shards and a light all tie into one premonition?"

"I don't know. Every time I ask her to tell me about it she just shakes her head and starts ignoring me."

"You have to get it out of her Red Fern! If she's doing this it cannot be good."

"Wait, she's snapping out of it." There was a sound, like that of a phone being placed down, then silence for about a minute. The anticipation was killing me but I was able to hold it inside of me until Red Fern came back on almost two minutes later.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"Etoile." Catalina's voice said in a clipped voice.

"Gabby?" I ask. "Are you alright? Where's Red Fern?"

"I'm fine and he's right beside me. Etoile listen to me. Get every single member of Circle Regeneration that you have in the bunker and tell them to start preparing for the rejuvenation, now."

"Now? But the war just started yesterday and—"

"Listen to me Etoile." She said. Her voice rising. "I can't explain it but I need the Circle ready. I just need them ready understand?"

"Yes."

"Run the procedures to them again. Do it today as a meeting."

"Ok. But Catalina—"

"Etoile, just do it."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Well, a very dramatic chapter indeed. Please review.


	14. Battle Meeting

Chapter 14.

* * *

Catalina handed Red Fern his phone. Red Fern took it and starred at it. Then he looked up at Catalina. "Catalina… What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." She looks at the drawing on the table. "Whatever it is its bad." Red Fern could only nod. "The worst part is," she continued, "that I had a new part of the premonition."

"And that is?" Red Fern inquired.

Catalina stared blankly at the paper. She sighed. "Well you wouldn't understand it because you don't know anything of it." Red Fern stayed quiet. She turned her head and looked at him. For the next 10 minutes Catalina told Red Fern every detail of the premonition. He sat quietly on the bed as Catalina paced throughout the room. Then she got to the new part of the premonition. "So then the shards quickly move back into the mirror and the light shines again. After it does that the form in the light appears and this time I was able to see what it really was." She stopped pacing and remained quiet for a moment. She looked at him. "Red Fern, it was the end of the world. Everything was black, burned, destroyed. But in the middle of a circle, which didn't have any debris in it, was a hibiscus flower." Catalina could feel a tear run down her face.

Red Fern stood and quickly reached her. He wiped the single tear off her face before pulling her into a tight hug. "What's wrong?" He asks again.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's about Circle Regeneration or me Red Fern." Red Fern was about to ask her why she thinks that before she spoke up again. "The hibiscus is the symbol for the Circle and it's my favorite flower. I'm scared about what that flower could mean. It's either that Circle Regeneration will be the good thing out of the war or that I will be the only one left."

Red Fern felt her sob. "Catalina it must be for Circle Regeneration. You want to know why?" He felt her nod once. "It's because I will never leave you. Never."

Catalina shut her eyes tightly. "Thank you Red Fern."

-*-

Thierry stood before the whole circle and the army. Currently they were all congested into the back yard. It was hot outside and all these breathing people didn't help either. Thierry sighed and spoke out. "Quiet everyone!" His voice rang out. "Now quiet!" After that the group quieted down enough for him to speak. "Thank you. Now I received word from other headquarters around the world that they have lost great numbers, I reported that so have we." He looked over to the corner where a few people, Night Person and human alike, cried over their dead soulmates. He looked back out towards the rest of the circle. "Now most of the battles around the world were like ours; with the enemy retreating. But there are some places like in Transylvania and Paris that were lost completely to them." Quite frankly Thierry wasn't surprised. Transylvania, upon popular beliefs, wasn't the start of the vampire but it is where the first council resides in and another council headquarters lies in Paris. "I understand that losing to those places isn't much of a shock but it's still a lost that we didn't need. But as long as we continue to fight, to have the Wild Powers and Catalina on our side we have a chance to win. It may seem like a slim chance at first but if we can take out Hunter Redfern then the rest of his army will slowly start breaking down. And if we were to do that we would have to worry for his daughters would surely take command in a matter of moments."

A hand rose up from the crowds and Thierry acknowledged a young, female shapeshifter. "And how do you suppose we take out Hunter? The dude's freaking insane."

"I understand that. That's why we have Catalina and the Wild Powers."

Another hand in the crowd rose. "We're not going to risk them are we?" Asked a male werewolf.

"If we are to win, then yes."

"We can't do that!" A voice called out.

Then uproar started and Thierry tried to keep up with the multitude of opinions that rose. Catalina on the other hand couldn't have it. She stood up and stood on her chair. "Hey!" She yelled silencing the commotion. "It's our job as the so called chosen ones to put our lives at risk. We do this so that the world and its inhabitants can have a chance to live. You are here to help us, to provide as many numbers and as much help as you can give us. If you don't agree with our methods then leave. I'm pretty sure you can live with the thought of all of us, your loved ones and friends in danger. If not stay, if you think you can I dare you to get up and leave right now." Catalina, satisfied, jumped off the chair and then sat back onto it. She didn't keep her title as princess back in Florida for just standing around and making sure no one did anything stupid.

Silence stretched on, causing people to get uncomfortable. In fact everyone was looking around to see who would actually leave. When no one did Thierry took over once again. "Now I can tell you for a fact that our enemies will attack again tomorrow. But there's always a possibility for an ambush tonight. They know where we are but we don't know where they are. We're going to set up night watch throughout the night to keep a lookout. Then tomorrow we go straight back into the desert early so that they don't come into the city. We need to try and hold them off for as long as we can. Let's try to keep the humans safe." Thierry paused for a second. "Is there any questions, concerns or comments?"

-*- Florida -*-

Etoile focused her energy on the door as did every other witch in the bunker. "Damn, why do they have to attack us?"

Demy who stood right behind her answered. "Because Hunter knows our location, our objective and he knows that we're a treat."

"This pisses me off." Wynne says. "I wish I could be out there fighting."

Etoile grunted and stumbled backwards. Demy caught her as she fell backwards. "Damn…" She groaned as she winced.

"Are you alright Etoile?" Ryan asked her as he opened a water bottle.

Etoile took the bottle and brought it up to her lips. After she was done she gave the half empty bottle back to Ryan. "I'm fine." She then pulled herself out of Demy's arms and once again focused her energy. "Louve, Davi! Do me a favor."

"Anything. What do you need?" Davi asked her.

"Go to the tree observatory and find out what the hell is going on out there."

The two ran down the hall immediately. The tree observatory is an impressive piece of work. Disguised as a real tree, a person can sit in a chair and be lifted up into the "leaves" of the tree. From there a scope looks outside and a person uses the attached intercom to broadcast anything that is happening outside to the whole bunker. Louve immediately got inside and Davi cranked the chair up. Louve flipped the intercom on and opened the scope. Looking outside she saw a small army, about maybe 50 strong, outside the shack trying to get inside. "There are about 50 people outside the shack. From the looks of it most of them are vampires. It also looks like the rest are split evenly between shapeshifter, werewolf and witch."

Back at the door the message was received. Wynne was the first to speak up. "We can take them. I know we can."

"No we can't!" Etoile countered. "There are a lot of humans in here that are all in one room. If we happen to lose then they will come charging through the bunker killing anyone in sight. Once that happens the future of the world after the war is lost completely and not to mention that just because we have more people does not mean we can take them. Over half of the members are weak—no offence— can't fight, injured or unable to care for themselves. We need to put their needs before ours. We are the leaders when Catalina's not here and we need to act like the way she does." Etoile didn't stay second in command for just standing around and looking pretty.

"Fine." Wynne said in defeat. "You know… Sometimes I have mistaken you for Catalina." Etoile grinned for a moment before refocusing on the door.

* * *

Review please.


	15. Month Passed

This chapter is just a filler chapter. If you want you can skip this one because I uploaded this one with chapter 16. This pretty much talks about the destruction around the world. The only part that you might want to read is the ending. And also know, if you skip this chapter, that it's a month into the war.

* * *

The war continued with battles back to back around the world. It is a month in the war and the world and human civilization is now destroyed. All the cities, farms and parks were ruined by the signs of battle. Historical artifacts in museums were destroyed or ruined. Skyscrapers and landmarks were either destroyed or completely gone.

In Paris where the council took over the city are riddles with surviving humans and animals that are starving on the cobblestone paths of the city. The Eiffel Tower, now half its size, is now a place where armies watch out for their enemies or plan an ambush.

In snow covered places such as Alaska, Canada and Russia, life in general is bleak, hardly a soul in sight. An occasional snow hare or something as tiny as a lemming may appear in the tops of the dead white landscape.

In tropical areas the land is desolate like that of a desert. Birds that use to sing their songs now only migrate to find a place that could supply the food they need to survive. Predatory animals are the only ones that seem to have an adequately ok life as they scavenge of the bodies of other dead animals and humans.

Desert areas are pretty much unchanged as the sands roll of the hills and the creatures that usually survive in their land just need to adapt a small bit to live. The air though has become polluted by the many toxins that were released by a mini war between the humans and the Night World Council.

Circle Daybreak and Circle Regeneration could not believe what the world was reduced to. The blue and green, full of life forms planet now reduced to a desolate and empty planet with the population dramatically decreased. Circle Regeneration was having a harder time coping to the swamp lands of Florida. It was even more humid and hotter than before and the water levels decreased. Not only that but electricity was cut off when the nearest electrical company was destroyed. Circle Daybreak just kept on fighting for the world. Most of the times they came on top, but sometimes the numbers of their enemies were too much to handle.

Even though there is all this bad in the world the two different circles kept their heads up. They knew that the more persistent they were the more likely that their chance to be successful would increase. It is hard though, to have a smile on your face when the world and people around you is dying. The only ones that didn't seem to effect by the dramatic change in the Earth are the Night World Council and Hunter Redfern.

-*- Hunter's hideout -*-

Hunter slammed his fist onto the table. "Find it Lilly!" He yelled into his cell phone.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Lilly's voice answered him. "It's just hard to find it. The latest battle here in Beverly Hills really destroyed Yaritza's house. There's a whole bunch of—"

"I don't care Lilly!" He interrupted her. "That box holds the only thing in the world that could possibly bring down Catalina! If you can't find it then we're doomed!"

"I know but I just don't see how—"

"Don't see how she can be so important?"

"Well, yeah."

"She's supposed to stop the whole war! I don't know how but I do know that if she isn't stopped then those damned Daybreakers win and all of this was a fucking waste of time!"

"Yeah I understand but—"

"Find that Goddamned box Lilly!" He yelled before he shut his phone.

-*- Lilly -*-

"Hunter… father!" Lilly yelled into the dead line. She groaned and shut her phone. She then shoved the prepaid, more like stolen phone, into her pocket. She dug around Yaritza's room some more. She groaned and kicked her bed. "Damn it! I've been here since seven in the morning! I'm tired and this is fucking ridiculous!" She left the room and went into the next room. It was another bedroom. Lilly figured that this used to be Yareli's bedroom. She turned the room upside down and still didn't find the box. Lilly groaned and lift the room. She then ran smack into a table as she turned around a corner. She cursed and held onto her shin. She looked on the table and saw two planters and you guessed it, a box. "You've got to be kidding me." She said to herself before she walked in front of the box. Opening the lid a smile spread across her face. "Finally. Always in plain sight." She closed the box, tucked it under her arm and made her way to the front of the house.

* * *

Please review and I told you this was just a filler chapter. Nothing really entertaining here.


	16. Snap & Understanding

Waiting. Waiting for the fight to come to them wasn't much an idea of fun. Anxiety rose along with fear and doubt. It was about an hour in the waiting at the edge of Las Vegas' boarder with just looking out into the desert land. Sighs and yawns were occasionally heard throughout smaller army. Then it happened.

_Caw! Caw! Caw!_ A crow shapeshifter called out as it flew above the heads of the army. Then with another loud placed call it flew back out into the desert. The army rose and started charging out into the desert, straight into the enemy.

At first it seemed that there was no one there but then over the large hill before them came the army also running straight towards them. It was only moments until the two armies crashed into each other with a deadly accuracy.

Catalina

All of a sudden we were fighting. From a calm, almost boring, scenario we charged blindly into the desert to fight our enemies. Conan and I, since we were the fastest, pretty much lead the army into battle which meant we were the first to fight. Conan ran straight into another cheetah and the two started battling it out as I charged through the hordes of people coming at me. I kicked and clawed and slashed everywhere in hope to get at least a few moments of no fighting. I have an objective. No one else knows of my plan so I am alone. I would rather prefer it that way too. Finally succeeding my moments of peace I stood on my back two paws and looked towards the hills. I scanned them and finally saw my target; Hunter Redfern. I growled and fell back onto my fours. I am going to kill him. For imprisoning my friends in Florida, for turning me against Red Fern, for causing this war. I remember what Thierry said more than a month ago after our first battle. _"…if we can take out Hunter Redfern then the rest of his army will slowly start breaking down." _And that's exactly what I'm hoping on.

I charged towards him with such speed that the fighting around me is only a blur. I occasionally just ran enemies over like a bull. At one point I kicked someone. I ran without stop towards my target. I then saw that one of his daughters, Lilly I believe, is standing beside him. That didn't stop me. I continued to run and run and eventually reached the hill they were standing on. They were the only two on the hill which is easier on my part to kill Hunter. Then everything started going in slow motion.

Hunter lifted his right hand, palm up, at Lilly. She, who I just noticed was holding a very familiar looking box, placed the box squarely on his hand. His hand retracted down to in front of him. With Hunter's left hand he went over and opened the box. Then I remembered where I have seen that box before, in my premonition. I heard as each of my giant paws hit the sandy ground, my breathing as it became irregular, and I saw as my eyesight suddenly started to blur. Hunter pulled out a corked test tube that contained a purple colored liquid inside it. Discarding the box somewhere to the left of him he held the tube up for me to plainly see it. Something was telling me to stop and turn around, something I was in the process of doing but I was too late.

Regular

Hunter threw the test tube directly in front of the stopping Catalina. The moment it hit the ground the glass broke and the shards flew everywhere. Catalina recognized this as the shards that came out at her when she broke the box in her premonition. Then the liquid that formed a puddle in the ground started to actually starch upwards and then towards her. Catalina by this time was completely still. The liquid, which was now miraculously a gas, started to wrap around her torso like a scarf. Then it climbed up to her muzzle where she accidently inhaled the gas in. She groaned and stumbled backwards as the gas slipped into her body.

Hunter laughed evilly as he saw the gas started to take effect. He walked a few steps closer to her. "Calm yourself Princess Catalina. The gas won't kill you, it will only revert you back to the form you were for the first century of your life." Catalina lifted her head up and her eyes widened. He laughed once more. "From the moment I first saw your true form I knew that the creature in front of me was familiar. Once I went back home I tried finding a scroll where I read something about a creature like you. Then I found it and I knew that creature was actually you. I read that the creature couldn't help itself when it smelled blood so I decided to collect some volunteers to sacrifice their lives to create this intoxicating smell for you." Catalina roared and stepped towards him. "Now, now Catalina. You know that you can't resist the smell of Night People's blood, soul and energy. You also know that the creature you were before is still inside of you and that it is stronger than you." Catalina shook her head and roared again. Hunter chuckled and turned. He then started walking away. While walking past Lilly he said, "Let's go before she snaps." Lilly nodded and followed her father to the nearby helicopter. Catalina growled as she saw the helicopter rise up into the sky.

Red Fern looked up when he heard a helicopter. He saw it circle around the battle field over and over again, mainly around the hill. He looked towards the hill and saw Catalina. She stayed unmoving on the hill and Red Fern started to worry. _What's wrong with her?_

Catalina was still growling as her head fell. Her claws started to dig into the ground as the last of the gasses went willingly in through her nostrils. Her breathing intensified as the smell took over her body. Her eyes shut tightly and her growling resided. Seconds later her eyes shot open and her pupils shrunk to just a small black spot in the middle of red eyes. She threw herself onto her back legs and screeched.

Red Fern saw her stand up and the screeching sound that followed sounded like that of a pterosaur. Red Fern's heartbeat then increased as Catalina fell onto her fours. He then, without thinking, yelled. "Everyone! Get away from Catalina!" He though ran straight towards her. As he ran he continued yelling his warning. "Get away! Run!"

Catalina turned and saw the battle below her. She charged down straight into the army and blindly started killing anyone in her way. She ran up to a coyote and bit down hard on its torso. The coyote screamed out and Catalina bit down again causing the coyote to go silent. She dropped it and jumped directly on a vampire. Her weight crushed the vampire below her. Two werewolves jumped on top of her. Catalina stood and reached for one werewolf. Grabbing it from the neck she lifted it off her back and shoved it straight into a cactus. The wolf howled in pain. Catalina reached for the other and threw it into the cactus as well.

Red Fern

I pushed someone out of the way and stopped yards away from Catalina. I stood there watching as she killed more Night People, luckily for us it was only our enemies she was killing. She screeched again and my ears started to ring. I quickly shook my head. "Catalina! What's the matter?" I yelled. She turned her head and I saw her eyes. I realized almost immediately that she was reverted back into her old self. She growled at me and took a step forward. There was no sign in her eyes that she recognized me. "Catalina! Calm down! Please!" I put my hands up. She roared and jumped towards me. I barely dodged her and I stumbled backwards. "Ok… so verbally that didn't work." I said to myself. She jumped up again and I was late to dodge. Her claws came ripping down the side of my right arm. I groaned and winced and practically ran backwards to get away from her. I then tried to calm her mentally. _'Catalina, please come back to me. Please. Don't let it take over you!' _ She screeched and shook her head. _It penetrated! _I though happily as she tried again. _'Catalina, this isn't you! You are kind, gentle and authoritative. Where is the girl I love?' _She roared and ran towards me. That seemed to have worked because she just stood there quietly for a few seconds. Then she roared and came running at me. I jumped behind a boulder and started to think. _What can I do? What can I do? _I panted heavily. I then heard and growl above my head. I looked up and saw her looking dead at me. She jumped off the boulder and I rolled away. She tripped over her feet and fell to her side. I then remembered that she said something in Romanian the night I saw her drink blood from donors. _What was it? Something about a creature._

-*- Flashback -*-

"Do you know what Îmi nu creatură means?" I asked, totally buttering the saying.

"Îmi nu creatură?" Etoile pronounced it perfectly. "It means 'I'm no creature' in Romanian..."

-*- End -*-

_That's it! _I thought as I looked at Catalina who has by now stood on her fours. She jumped up and this time she got me. I fell back onto the ground and she held me under her. _'Catalina, Îmi nu creatură! Îmi nu creatură, are you?' _I was surprised that I said it right. Her head was pulled back in shock or surprise. She then growled and once again went on to trying to kill me. I then tried saying it both mentally and verbally. "_Îmi nu creatură!"_ Catalina screeched and jumped backwards off of me. She shook her head repeatedly and roared as if someone was cutting off a leg. I said it again. "_Îmi nu creatură! Îmi nu creatură!"_

Catalina yelled out and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later she changed into her human self. Her blue jeans were torn everywhere and her blue shirt as well. I got up and ran to her side. I took her in my arms. "Catalina. Catalina, baby, are you alright? Speak to me."

She groaned. Her now hazel eyes opened and looked at me. She blinked a few times and a small smile crept across her face. "Red Fern…" I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Red Fern." She sobbed out. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh… It's ok. You're ok." I started to rock her back and forward but then I remembered that we were in the middle of a battle. I pulled her out of my arms. "Do you think you can fight?" She nodded. "Ok…" I said quietly before kissing her mouth hard. After the kiss I pulled myself up bringing her along with me.

'_Thank you for not leaving me…'_ I heard her mental voice.

I smiled softly. _'As I said before… I will never leave you.'_

Regular

The battle continued as if not had happened. Hunter punched the window of his helicopter. "Damn Red Fern and his persistence."

Lilly shrugged. "I think that what he did was heroic. He risked his life to… to, um…" Hunter glared at his daughter. "Yea. Totally. Damn him."

Hunter scoffed and looked at the pilot. "Get us out of—"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The helicopter started to wildly spin out of control. Hunter and Lilly kept on being thrown back and forward in the helicopter. "What the hell is happening?!" Hunter yelled at the pilot.

"I-I don't know sir."

The glass of the window beside Lilly broke and she screamed. Catalina in her wolf form pulled herself up so that she was half sticking out of the helicopter. Completely ignoring the screams of Lilly she glared at Hunter. _'I didn't appreciate the little trick you played back there Hunter. And you know what? I expected something like that from a coward like your daughter here but not you.'_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"We're going to crash!" The pilot yelled.

'_Bye Hunter.'_ Catalina sent as she pulled herself out of the window and jumped off from the plane. She fell and turned herself around like a cat. She hit the ground with a great thud and she quickly stood on her feet. She looked up at the helicopter. The helicopter then crash landed in the ground. Moments later the helicopter exploded and fire engulfed the copter. Catalina nodded once and charged into the battlefield. The helicopter explosion got everyone on edge, especially Hunter's army. They seemed to have lost focused and are now losing miserably. Catalina ran through the crowds and heard something. She stopped and lifted her head in the air. Her ears perked up and her head turned to the left; out towards the desert. She walked in that direction and the sound was getting louder. After a while Catalina heard a small voice.

"Help! Help me please!" Catalina followed the voice. "Help, please!" She stopped at an overturned cactus plant. She heard a sob underneath the cactus. She walked up closer to it and noticed that there is a hole underneath the plant. She tried to see what was in there but couldn't quite see anything. "Is somebody up there? Help me! I'm stuck under this cactus! Please!" Catalina carefully pulled the cactus up off the hole and saw a girl, around the age of 13, stuck in the whole. The girl gasped when she saw Catalina. The whole wasn't that deep. Catalina realized. It was just the cactus that proved to be the problem. Catalina moved her head into the hole and placed it right before the girl's face. She breathed out and the girl whimpered. Catalina was struck with déjà vu. This is like when she killed that little girl all those decades ago.

Catalina sighed and pulled her head out of the hole. She then changed into her human form and she stretched her hand out towards the girl. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." She said softly to the girl. The girl, still uncertain, just stayed unmoving in the hole. "I promise I won't hurt you. I'll even help you find your parents."

The girl shook her head. "My parents are dead. They got killed by really big wolves."

_Werewolves no doubt. _Catalina thought as she extended her hand out some more. "Well then I'll help you find a good place to stay until the world is ok once again." The girl just starred at her hand. "It's better than staying in this hole in the middle of a worldwide war." The girl, now convinced, lifted her hand cautiously towards Catalina's hand. Catalina then had a flash where she was in her premonition and a shard is coming towards her hand. The flash ended and Catalina gasped softly. The girl's hand stopped for a moment and then she placed her hand in Catalina's. Catalina lifted her up out from the hole and looked over the girl to see if there was any injury. "You look alright. No injury."

"Thank you for saving me." She shyly thanked.

"No problem." Catalina smiled at her. "My name's Catalina. What's yours?"

"Elinor."

Catalina nodded. "What a pretty name."

"Thank you... Your name is pretty too."

"Thanks." Catalina turned and looked towards the battle. She placed her hands on her waist. "I can't take you near there. You'll probably be killed no matter if I protected you."

Elinor walked beside Catalina. "What type of war is this?"

Catalina looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. "It's a civil war, mainly. It's between vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves and witches. There are also some humans thrown in there as well."

Elinor looked up at her. "Vampires and… I didn't know those creatures existed."

"They do. It's just for the past millennia we've kept ourselves secret from humans. We still mingled with you but we kept our true being a secret."

"Woah… So that means that my best friend could have been a vampire?" Catalina only nodded. "Cool! … What are you?"

A small smile came upon Catalina's face. "I'm all four. I am a major mutt. I'm also the only one in the world."

Elinor smiled and giggled. She then became really serious. "Why are you all fighting?"

"Our enemies decided that we should take the humans and use them as slave and degrade them so that the world would be ours and not the humans'."

Elinor stayed silent for a while. "Why didn't they just tell the humans and live in peace with them?"

"It's not that easy sadly." Catalina said with a shake of her head. "I wish it was though."

"I think it is that easy." Elinor said with sudden enthusiasm and determination. Catalina looked at her. "I mean, we're at peace now and we're different."

"Yea but I'm a good guy. I was at peace with humans before the war started. Way before."

"That's not an excuse. Everyone has a good guy in them. They just need to let it out." She said as she threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"It's not that easy." Catalina said with a sigh. She looked back out towards the battle. "Not everyone a—"

-*- Premonition -*-

"Oh what now?!" Catalina yelled as she fell before the mirror with the light coming out of it. "So I figured out a few of your hint and pointers and watch out for the future, what the hell now?!" She yelled at her premonition. This has seriously gotten out of control. "I thank you for warning me and stuff but—"

The light flashed and the hibiscus flower was shown. The background of the destroyed world was suddenly filled with Night People and humans. Some she recognized from Circle Daybreak and the war. Even Hunter and Lilly were in the group. The flower shined and the light flashed again revealing—

-*- End -*-

"Catalina?" Elinor worriedly asked. She placed her hand on Catalina's arm. "Are you alright?"

Catalina then saw it. Off in the distance was a wild stallion. A blue roan stallion which in the sun's light almost looked to be green like her necklace. Her hand shot up to her jade horse around her neck. The wild horse looked dead at her. A wild herd—his wild herd—surrounded him and then he ran with his herd following him into horizon. It all clicks. "Elinor, it can be that easy. You're right." Catalina turned her head and looked at Elinor.

"I am?"

"Come one Elinor. We've got a war to stop!"

* * *

So I'm leaving like three cliffhangers. Who cares? Lol. Please review.


	17. Closure

Catalina took Elinor's hand and practically pulled her all the way to where the humans were sitting around and watching the battle. "Guys could you do me a favor? I saved this human girl from a hole that was covered by a cactus and I need you to watch her for me."

Hannah motioned for the Elinor to come. Elinor reluctantly let go of Catalina's hand and moved towards Hannah. Hannah looked up at Catalina as Elinor reached her side. "I'll take good care of her."

Catalina nodded and then looked at Elinor. "Hannah and these people are really good. They'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Elinor nodded. Catalina turned around and changed. Shaking out her fur she ran straight towards the center of the battlefield.

Meanwhile on the hill near the helicopter crash was Hunter and Lilly. Lilly looked at her father. "You saved me."

"I saved both of us." Hunter referred to him breaking down the door and grabbing Lilly by the wrist. The two then jumped out of the helicopter and landed a safe distance away from the crash site. Hunter then stood and looked out to the fighting below.

Lilly pulled herself off from the floor and walked to her father's side. "So now what?" Hunter started walking down the hill without answering her. "Uh…" Lilly followed her father down the hill.

Red Fern was soon interrupted with his fighting by Catalina. She stood before him and looked him dead in the eye. _'Help me clear a circle around that desert rock formation over there.' _Red Fern looked over to a large rock formation that almost looked like an alligator's head. Red Fern nodded wordlessly and started to help Catalina form a person free circle. Then, once they succeeded Catalina leaped onto the rock formation. She inhaled and howled the loudest howl she was sure she had ever done and that anyone has ever heard. The fighting around them minimized but not by a lot. Catalina decided to try a different approach. Once again she inhaled and this time she roared. The fighting this time reduced to almost none. She growled as she stood upon the rock.

Hunter and Lilly reached the rock formation and Catalina spotted them. At first she wondered how they could have survived the crash but at that time the fighting had ceased. She changed into her human form and projected her voice. "Listen to me! Listen! For the past two months or so I have been having the same premonition. I didn't understand it at first but now I do. It is about the true meaning of the so-called Apocalypse. I mean look at us. Look at us and what we are doing! This is not right. I understand now, I understand why the Apocalypse came when it did. It's not the end of the world. What it is the end of is our world as we know it but the world would just disappear. Here and now we are different societies, different sides and opinions. What this major disaster is just the cause for what should really happen… Unity. I understand now. I see what this is trying to do; I understand now why the soulmates rose up again, why the Wild Powers did, why I was discovered after all this time. We have all risen up to become one united society alongside the humans. The Apocalypse really isn't an Apocalypse but a Rebirth, a Renaissance of Unity and peace and love even. Think about it. Nothing, I mean _nothing _comes because of no reason whatsoever. It comes because it is needed to grow out of something, to change something, to become something else, to start over again. In this case it's all of that. All we need to do is listen out for it." She looked at the quiet crowd of Night People around her and she looked out towards the farthest part of the listening group. She sighed. What was she thinking? Her premonition must had have a spasm or something because no one was going to—

"You're right." She turned around and starred wide-eyed at Hunter Redfern. _The _Hunter Redfern, who started this war, who tried everything and anything to win. _The _Hunter Redfern that caused her to go berserk, tried to kill her and Red Fern. _The _Hunter Redfern who just agreed with her. "We all thought that the Apocalypse was just the ending of the world or of society or of a breed or nation. We never actually thought about the possibility of the Apocalypse being the end of the 'modern world' and moving on into a world that would be a unified world. I know that I am the last person you—and even I—think that would agree with this but I actually see the point."

Everyone, who has copied Catalina's expression, starred at him. Suddenly Red Fern climbed up onto the rock formation and took Catalina's hand in his. "I agree with Catalina…" Red Fern paused. "And Hunter." He added reluctantly.

Lilly smiled at her father and then she turned her head towards Catalina and Red Fern. "Totally agree with you! I knew that my feeling was right! It was telling me that the war is stupid!"

Catalina smiled at her. Then around them the sounds of agreements were heard. It spread down throughout the two armies like a wave on the ocean. Catalina grinned and etched herself closer to Red Fern. Red Fern held her even closer to her body. "The prophecy was right Catalina." Catalina looked up at him. "You stopped the war." He looked down at her and smiled. They then hugged each other as if it was their first day.

The true meaning of the war passed on throughout the United States in a flash. Hitting every city, farm and land. Then it spread towards South America and Canada. From Canada it moved on towards Russia and throughout the world it spread until suddenly, as quickly as the war had begun, it had ended just the same.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and the quick finish of the whole war thing. I just really want to get this finished so I can start others. (To tell ya the truth I'm not too big on my own story anymore. I think it would have been better to just stick with the first one, waited for Strange Fate to come out, read it, then write my own version of that book with the addition of Red Fern and Catalina. And no, I will not do this when Strange Fate comes out but if you feel like taking on the task go ahead. I won't mind, in fact I'd love to read the different versions.)


	18. Surprise and Twists

-*- 1 week later -*-

"_Damn you!_" Etoile yelled as she pushed the cinderblock over. "I hate it, hate it, hate it!"

"Calm down Etoile." Wynne said.

"How can I? We've got the freaking world to fix and I can't freaking built a garage!"

Wynne shook his head and sighed. "What about I work on the garage, you work on planting."

"And do a _woman's _job? Hell fucking no!"

Catalina cleared her throat. "Not around Eli."

Eli, or otherwise known as Elinor, grinned and waved at the two. "Hey Wynne, Etoile!"

"Oh hey!" Etoile dropped what she was doing and another cinderblock fell. "How are you doing little one?" She walked over to Eli.

Wynne scoffed and started working on the garage. "So freaking bipolar I swear." Wynne said quietly to himself.

"I'm doing well." Eli answered.

"Good, good." Etoile looked at Catalina. "So, what up Gabby?"

"Ryan and Demy phoned in and said that they have half of the US's electricity companies up."

"Including the one for Circle Regeneration?"

"Yeah. They did that one first because of the importance."

Wynne scoffed again. "Are you sure it wasn't the theater room and the AC?"

All three girls looked at him. Catalina shook her head and sighed. "Yeah probably because of that… Anyways, have you seen Red Fern?"

"He and a bunch of the other guys walked down that way to see if they could work on the Las Vegas strip."

"Alright. I'll check up on you guys later. Come on Eli."

"Bye guys. Bye Eli." Etoile waved.

"Bye!" Eli waved back.

Etoile shook her head. "Elinor is so adorable for a 13 year old." She turned. "Stop building the garage that's my job!" Wynne jumped up and toppled over the last few cinderblocks he had put up.

Meanwhile on the Las Vegas strip Thierry and Red Fern talked about how to fix up the devastation. Catalina walked up to them. "Hey."

Red Fern turned and smiled at her. "Hey yourself." He then looked down at Elinor. "How's my little girl?" He bent down and Eli ran into her adoptive father's arms. "Alley oop." He said as he stood up.

Catalina giggled. "You're so great with kids Red Fern, have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice."

"I still think that we should tackle the street first Red Fern." Thierry said.

"Why the street?" Red Fern asked as he placed Eli on the ground. "During construction the roads will probably get messed up all over again."

"Not necessarily. It will provide an even road to transport construction machine and objects of such."

Red Fern was about to say something when Catalina spoke up. "Do the roads first." Red Fern looked at her. "Thierry has a point." Red Fern was once again about to say something when Catalina beat him to it. "And don't say I'm wrong because the way I see it you have two choices: me right and you happy or me wrong and you outside tonight." Red Fern's jaw dropped. Elinor started laughing.

Thierry cleared his throat. "I would pick the first option." He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Red Fern said quietly. Then the three started laughing leaving an angered Red Fern to stand there and take it.

-*- A month later, Florida -*-

Catalina ran a hand through her hair. She sighed as she flipped her hear over her shoulder. _This cannot be happening. _She thought grimly to herself as she looked at herself once more in the mirror. On the car ride here, yes a car ride since the planes didn't have enough –valuable— fuel to get it to move a mile, she, Red Fern, Elinor, Etoile and Wynne, had to endure an almost 2 day drive from Las Vegas to Miami to get down to Circle Regeneration to brief them on nationwide rejuvenation and all the way Catalina has been PMSing like crazy. She could have sworn that the others were about to jump her in the car. Catalina sighed once more before taking in a deep breath of air. She quickly exited the bathroom of her room in the bunker and practically ran down the hall.

Red Fern finished off Catalina's prepared speech on the rejuvenation. She couldn't do it for some odd reason and to be frank her messed up behavior was really starting to worry him. People could say that he was just overreacting, since she still hadn't found out the last parts of her premonition and being the sole leader of a tiny circle that is meant to fix everything is really a lot to handle, he just couldn't think that he was. Period. The circle slowly started leaving the MiscRoom and he jumped off the stage. That's when Catalina came charging in.

Catalina groaned and placed a hand over her stomach. _Fuck these pains. _She cursed mentally as she regained her composure. Red Fern came up to her right on cue. _Fuck. _She cursed again, this time at herself. I guess that's what she gets for missing her own speech and charging into the room like a manic.

"Catalina, is everything alright?"

Catalina laughed suddenly. "Why is it that you _always_ ask me that?" She was suddenly very giddy. _Fuck the PMS. _She cursed once again.

Red Fern looked at her with inquiring eyes. "Maybe because I'm always worried about you like I am now?"

"Well maybe you should just stop worrying about me. Duh." She cursed her PMS once more as did Red Fern.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm… Ok?"

"… You're ok?" He asked with sarcasm laden in his voice.

"I'm perfect!" She yelled out in a laugh.

"…"

"I'm not crazy." She blurted.

"… Oh…Kay…"

"…" _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm not crazy? What the hell?! _Catalina clicked her tongue. _Well this is awkward… _She thought. She took a deep breath in to prevent her from suddenly bursting out laughing. Instead of laughter, came something much, much worse. "Red Fern I'm pregnant!" Her hand shot up to her mouth and she smacked herself in the face.

"_WHAT_?!" Catalina turned around and saw Ryan, Demetria, Etoile, Wynne, Louve and Davi in the doorway. "What?!" They repeated in unison.

Catalina whimpered and turned to face Red Fern with a shy smile. "Surprise?" She said behind clasped hands.

Red Fern starred, his mouth slightly opened. To him the blurt out was as surprising as finding out your best friend in the world, the one you skateboarded with, hanged out, and your wingman in pranking the girls was actually gay, and suffice to say that that actually happened to him once.

Suddenly Davi came up beside him. "Dude! Say something! It's getting to awkward!"

"And it's making Catalina nervous!" Louve added and she screeched to a halt on Red Fern's other side.

"I'm just trying to figure out how this happened." Demy said.

"They had sex at some point Demy." Wynne answered.

"I know that! I'm just wondering how long ago!"

Etoile rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "Maybe when they were in Las Vegas."

Ryan chuckled. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Unless you get AIDS, HIV, get married, loose a million dollars that you didn't know you had, or in this case, get a girl pregnant…"

"Hey guys shut up!" Louve yelled. She turned to Red Fern again. "Say something you idiot!" She punched him in the shoulder.

Red Fern snapped out of his starring and looked at Catalina, who by now was looking away and her hands and fell to her necklace. Red Fern ran through the whole scene in his head before actually saying something. "That's awesome!" Catalina's head turned suddenly to look at him. Red Fern smiled at her. "Hey, we have a full family now, complete with the crazy family friends."

"Hey!" Davi blurted.

Catalina smiled at him and a tear fell down her eyes. She then ran straight into his arms. Red Fern kissed the top of her head.

At that moment Eli walked in. She yawned and made her way across the room. "Catali— I mean— mom. Can I get some juice or something? Preferably soda."

Red Fern looked at Elinor and smiled. "Hey Eli. You could become a sister."

Eli blinked a few times and smiled. "Mom's pregnant?" She then shook her head. "Nah, I don't believe that." She said jokingly.

Red Fern nodded. "Let Catalina tell you." He then had to act fast as Catalina fell limp in his arms.

-*- Premonition -*-

Catalina groaned in frustration. "What now?" Her question echoed in the white emptiness of her mind. The flower and the background of the destroyed world appeared before her. "The flower again? I thought I was the flower. What else could there be." She could have been imagining it but she heard a soft voice whisper to her softly.

'_Look closer…'_

"Look closer?" Catalina repeated to make sure she heard it right.

'_There is more to life than just coincidences... There is more to life than just occurrences... Look closer…'_

The voice then echoed to a dead silence. Catalina felt her muscles tighten. She walked closer to the premonition itself. There the light flashed softly once. Catalina took that as 'stop, you can't come any farther'. She looked closer at the flower. She probably starred at the hibiscus flower for a while before she saw is. There, right behind the flower, was an exact replica of the flower but it was smaller. Then when she saw it the background changed to reveal, in Catalina's opinion, a better version of the world before. It was shinier, cleaner, and fresh. It all clicked again. _Life is more than just coincidences, more than occurrences. _Her thoughts echoed in her mind, this echo though didn't fade to silence…

-*- End -*-

Catalina's eyes opened slowly. "Life is more than just coincidences, more than occurrences." She said softly to herself.

Red Fern gently held onto her arms. "Catalina, don't tell me you had another premonition."

Catalina smiled. "I did. But it's the last time I'll every see it." She then pulled herself out of Red Fern's hands and kneeled before Elinor. "I can predict that." She added.

-*- 7 months later -*-

Catalina's friends (An: Ryan, Demetria, Etoile, Wynne, Louve and Davi.) and Circle Daybreak (An: The Las Vegas HQ members including Hunter and Lilly.) filled up the hospital's maternity waiting room completely. They were lucky enough that the Miami hospital is 100% operational with doctors, true doctors not those who don't know squat.

Louve impatiently tapped her fingers against her cheek. "Ugh…" She half groaned, half sighed. "The anticipation is killing me. I wish I was in there."

"We can't though. Only close family." Davi answered absently. It must have been the 6th time he told her.

"I do agree with Louve though." Etoile said softly. "I don't know how Elinor got in there. She's just adopted."

Demy sighed. "It's because Eli never seen a baby being born and this could be the first time in a long time that she will ever see a baby get born."

"I don't care really." Wynne said softly. "I'm just glad this baby lived past the 1st trimester. Catalina's other babies became miscarriages in that time."

Ryan nodded and then yawned. "Yeah… Oh and by the way… We've been in here for about 7 hours now."

Everyone groaned. Then, again right on cue, came Red Fern. "Hey guys." Red Fern greeted in a very giddy voice. It was almost scary. "Sorry for the wait. The baby came out quickly but because of the vast number of you we wanted to get the baby to the observatory instead of the room. They are both well and healthy by the way. Oh and it's ok to go in now."

The moment he said that the whole room emptied out and charged into the maternity section. Red Fern followed suit. In the observatory the large group was met by Eli. Eli had a very disgusted look on her face. "If I say that I want to see a baby getting birthed, please slap me."

The group chuckled as they looked onto the small child in the room. Talk of the baby started quickly as the doctor smiled up at the group. He continued checking up on the baby as they were getting starred down. Red Fern walked in and leaned on the wall. He watched in silent awe as his daughter— his other daughter— squirmed in her containment. Then suddenly he became the center of attention.

"It's so cute Red Fern!"

"Beautiful."

"Sight to behold."

"Congrats."

"How's mama? I know you already told us but what are her emotions about it?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Be a good daddy Red Fern."

Red Fern shook his head. "Woah! Quiet down horsie." He joked. "Jeez. Giving me a headache."

Lilly clapped her hands together. "What gender and how much does he or she weigh?"

"Girl and she's about 7 and half pounds. She pretty tiny I guess."

"What's her name?" Hunter asked quietly.

"Didn't know you cared Hunter." Red Fern grimaced at him. He still doesn't like the guy. Lilly's ok but her father, Red Fern mentally shuddered. He's going nowhere near both of his daughters. "And I don't know yet. Catalina is deciding."

"Which I have already made my decision." Catalina said as she was wheeled in by a nurse. "I've decided to call her Luminita Camelia Reynolds. (AN: Remember that Catalina's last name is Reynolds btw.) Luminita stands for little light and Camelia for the flower; camellia, in Romanian."

Red Fern walked up to her and placed a kiss on her head. "Perfect."

Elinor ran up and sat on Catalina's lap. "Luminita Camelia? That's pretty. We all have pretty names. Except for dad, his is ugly."

"Hey!" Red Fern said.

The group laughed. Catalina gently pushed Eli off her and wheeled herself over to the window. "Yeah. She's special you know." Catalina starts. "She's not only my first successful birth, which I think it's because human sperm didn't survive in my womb, but she's the first of her kind. She's almost like me but with more vampire in her, which means she would require more blood but at what I'm expecting is that she will need to feed less than I do and I hardly feed at all. Not only that the moment I held her in my arms I felt her power. She strong. She has premonition abilities like I do and the same werewolf form as I do. I can almost bet on it that she will be smaller in her wolf form but other than that… She will be just like me." The others starred at her, quietly contemplating what she just said. "And how do I know all this?" She continued. "Truth is… I met her before." Small gasps were heard behind her. "When I had my last premonition 7 months ago I heard her voice. The child inside me felt when I fell into my premonition and so did she. She helped me understand everything." She wheeled herself around so that she can face the others. "Guys… She was a child prodigy before she was even born."

Everyone heard a crash in the room behind the glass and everyone turned their heads. There the doctor quickly exited the room and there Luminita sat Indian style on a chair. She smiled and waved at her mother, her eyes bright purple.

* * *

End! Yeah I am done with it! Done! Done ! Done! And don't ask for an epilogue because for 1) I won't do one, 2) I gave you enough information to think up your own version of an epilogue and I'm leaving you to decide how to finish this and 3) I really want to start something else. Review please.

-*-

If you're wondering what each little thing in the premonition stood for, here it is:

--The necklace/stallion stood for leadership that Catalina needed to show or have to stop the war.

--The mirror/shards stand for reflection. When the glass breaks it was meant for a misinterpretation of the 'end'.

--The light stood for what was really supposed to happen.

--The shards that came out to Catalina stands for Elinor.

--The box represents Hunter's plan to get rid of her (no duh).

--The big flower stands for Catalina and the little flower Luminita. These flowers had double meaning because these two are ultimately the beginning of the New World that is to come.

-*-

So there. Oh and btw I was off by one chapter in my prediction a few chapters back. I said that I would end at 19 chapters but I ended at 18. Pretty close. I say I may have a little premonition in me. Once again, please review and tell me how you think about the twist at the end. And once again, please don't ask for an epilogue and look out for my next story which is a Greek Mythology story called Godly Circumstances. Peace!


End file.
